


Think Kink - Kinktober 2017

by TheSoulReader



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Branding, Canon Universe, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Fucking Machine, Gags, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Olfactophilia, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scars, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sounding, Stepping outside my comfort zone, Sthenolagnia, Stockings, Swallowing, Telepathic Bond, Temperature Play, Top!Levi, Toys, Waxplay, Writing is stressful, bottom!Eren, bottom!levi, collaring, fucking against a wall, good luck to me, handjobs, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulReader/pseuds/TheSoulReader
Summary: My offerings for the Kinktober challenge.  I need to practice writing drabbles, sooooooooo, good luck to me!I'm going to TRY to do all of these.  The tags are (mostly) listed in the order the kinks will be used .  Some days will double up on kinks, most will not. Drabbles will take place both in canonverse and in modern AU.  Not all canonverse will necessarily be canon compliant and could be considered their own AUs.All drabbles focus on Levi/Eren, and they do switch.  A lot.





	1. Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/gifts).



> Day 1 Prompt - Sleepy sex

It’s somewhere around five in the morning and Eren can feel more than see the beginning changes on the horizon.  The sky seems a little greyer, the night preparing to leave its oppressive darkness behind.  It is times like these, when Levi is just beginning to stir into wakefulness, that Eren indulges himself in admiring the small warrior.  Realistically, Eren has always admired the man.  He has experienced it in many forms over the years, but this particular way is still new to him.  He wants to be sure he takes every opportunity he has to engage in it.

He wants to be sure that he can appreciate the time that has been afforded to them both.

The shifter is only twenty-two, but he knows his time is running short.  If what was discovered in the basement proves to be true, he has six years left to live.  If he isn’t taken out by a titan first.  And Levi?  At thirty-eight, he’s certainly no spring chicken.  He is still lithe, agile, graceful, and deadly.  But he’s also slower, which is noticed only by people who know him, who have lived long enough to age with him.  His flesh is painted with long healed scars, muscle knotted with tissue that healed incorrectly, joints that are sore and worn from a lifetime of abuse.

Abuse borne of trying to save mankind.

Abuse borne of a lie.

Gentle fingers stroke along hair that has become a mixture of pepper and salt.  There is one area, just above the raven’s left ear, that is a solid streak of grey.  Eren thinks it makes the captain look distinguished.  Levi thinks it makes him look old.

“Ah, come on.  I think it’s sexy as hell,” Eren had told him one day, a grin on his face.

“You would.  This fucking thing is your fault!  Saving your ass all the damn time.  Fucking titan stripe is what it is,” Levi had retorted.

Eren had only laughed.

But he isn’t laughing now, as he takes in the deep lines etched into Levi’s features.  The beginnings of crow’s feet line his eyes, a set of wrinkles in his forehead deepening as he frowns in his sleep.  Eren doesn’t mind them.  In actuality, he loves them.  They are proof of a life lived.  A life fought for.  A life that has endured the trials of time, both in loss and triumph.  Levi is still beautiful.

The brunette can’t help himself anymore and he dips his head to press a line of kisses down his lover’s spine.  He isn’t deterred by the gnarled flesh that his lips graze, by the pieces of skin that are just downright missing.  He is gentle, and reverent, and thoughtful.

“Mmm, what’re you doin’, brat?” Levi mumbles sleepily, hands pillowed beneath his head, eyes closed.

“Looking at you,” the brunette responds.  He’s not concerned he’s woken the elder.  Levi sleeps better now than he had when they’d first gotten together a few months ago, but his sleep has never been deep, and Eren knows he was on the cusp of waking anyway.

“Doesn’t feel like lookin’,” the man half grumps.  He’s only mildly annoyed.

Eren can only smile.  He finds it endlessly amusing that the ends of words don’t exist when Levi is tired.

“Maybe I was touching a bit, too,” he admits, swinging a leg over Levi’s waist to straddle him, suggestively grinding himself against the prone man’s ass.  How is it that that ass is still so goddamn perfect?  How is it that he’s allowed the privilege of handling it this way?

“Get off.  ’S too early f’r you.”

“You don’t have to do anything.  I’d bet you’re still loose enough from last night.”

Levi snorts in response, hand lamely raising to swat at him.

Well, it’s not a no.

“Get the damn oil.”

Definitely not a no.

Being only half awake himself, Eren tumbles out of bed in his haste to grab the oil from the nearby desk, landing in a graceless heap on the floor.

“Tch,” Levi clicks his tongue.  “Idiot.”

He doesn’t move from his position on the bed, though, watching Eren through slitted eyes. 

When Eren returns to bed, prize in hand, he nudges at Levi’s side to get him onto his back.  He’s met with complaints that he brushes off easily.  The captain’s demeanor hasn’t changed in seven years.  The brunette knows that if he were truly upset his ass would have already been thoroughly kicked.

“You said I didn’ have t’do anythin’,” comes the grumble.

“You don’t,” the younger smiles, oiling his fingers as he speaks. 

Those slick digits quickly find their way inside the captain, a tiny hitch of breath being his acknowledgement of the intrusion.  He’s still open enough for Eren to do as he pleases, but the brunette can’t help but take the opportunity to tease him for a couple of minutes.  Thick fingers brush against Levi’s prostate, the shifter smirking each time the small body jumps beneath his touch.

“For fuck’s sake, would you just…!”

“Alright, alright,” Eren concedes.  He’s on thin ice, and he doesn’t want to ruin his chance.  With practiced ease he slicks himself up, dragging the tip of his length up and down between Levi’s cheeks a few times before he pushes forward.

“Fuck,” Levi exhales, squirming beneath his lover.

“You ok?” Eren asks, honestly concerned.

“’S’fine.  I’m fine.  Move.”

Eren nods and rocks forward, hands on Levi’s hips until he can set a suitable rhythm.  Once he finds his groove his fingertips stroke up and down Levi’s ribs and he moans softly, enraptured by the heat around him.  The pace is lazy and slow, perfect for the early hour.  Perfect for the way Levi looks up at Eren, eyes heavy lidded not from boredom, but that strange state between wakefulness and sleep.

“Levi,” Eren sighs before covering the elder’s mouth in a kiss.  He’s sure there will be complaints about his morning breath, but he doesn’t really care.  He just enjoys the wet slide of Levi’s tongue against his own, the slightly chilled palms that rest over his shoulder blades.  He exalts in Levi’s soft whine when he hits just the right spot.

“There,” the raven breathes out.  “Stay there.”

Eren does as he’s asked, his thrusts slow and deep, punctuated by a sharp arc forward at the end of the motion.  He doesn’t need to be told he’s right.  Levi lets him know with each contraction around his cock, each quiet exclamation of “Oh!”, as if he’s surprised by the brunette’s accuracy.

It’s taken Eren some time to understand that Levi’s lack of vocalizing in bed doesn’t mean he isn’t enjoying himself, it’s simply another facet of his personality.  The shifter has found, though, that he treasures the captain’s near silence.  He doesn’t need others to hear Levi’s secrets.  The noises he makes are only for his ears.

They’re only for him.

“Eren…Eren, I…touch me…touch me,” Levi demands, breathless.

He’s close.

And Eren complies, because he wouldn’t disobey one of his captain’s orders.  Not now.  But even in his obedience his hand moves no faster than the rest of his body.  He takes his time building Levi’s orgasm alongside his own.  His strokes are long and purposeful, hand twisting around the slick head of his cock every third upstroke and every fifth down.

It makes Levi writhe and Eren beam with pride and excitement.

And for as talkative as he usually is in bed, Eren doesn’t want to disturb the quiet between them.  He wants to enjoy pleasure in its purest form, with Levi arcing beneath him and his hand increasing its speed over his cock.  He wants to lose himself in the captain’s sharp intakes of breath and quiet whimpers.  He wants to sink into the great abyss of bliss without the hindrance of words.

They both do.

Eren comes first, mouth open in a soundless cry.  His hips jerk and stutter, hand convulsing over Levi’s dick.  But he doesn’t stop stroking.  He refuses to leave Levi behind, panting harshly as his climax runs its course.  He forces himself to keep moving, ignoring the pain of hypersensitivity, though tears prick at his eyes.

It only takes another minute for Levi to bow beneath him, eyes wide and bottom lip held between his teeth.  Eren is sure to contain the mess within his palm, because Levi is still Levi, and he hates to be dirty.  The jizz in his ass will be enough for him to contend with come shower time.

Eren’s soiled hand draws down the sheets, ridding his flesh of the sticky fluid.  Levi’s scowl is summarily ignored.  The raven makes him change the sheets every time they have sex anyway, so his grousing about it is a moot point.

“You came in my ass,” Levi half growls as Eren withdraws.

“You came in my hand.”

“You wiped it on the sheets.”

“They have to be changed anyway,” Eren says offhandedly, bowing over the elder one last time to steal a kiss, refusing to hide his smile.  “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Eren.”


	2. Derulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt - Dirty Talk

All Levi had wanted to do was clean.  Just.  Clean.  He’d had a hard day at the office, and, as strange as he knew it was, nothing took the edge off quite like scrubbing out the grout of the bathroom tile.  His plan had been to come home, change into some grungy clothes, and sterilize at least one room of his abode.

That is not what Levi got to do.

He heard the music before he’d even made it out of the elevator.  Jason Derulo was blasting through the stereo speakers and subsequently in Levi’s face when he opened the door.  And there, in all his half naked glory, was his roommate, Eren.  How a man in IT and a dancer had ever ended up living together was anyone’s guess.  Levi didn’t understand it himself, even though  _he_ was the one who had chosen Eren.  But there they were, Eren undulating in the middle of the room with a can of Pledge in one hand and a cleaning rag in the other while Levi glared at him, briefcase in hand.

Levi’d been harboring feelings for the brat for at least a year, but he’d kept them to himself.  Levi was also out and proud, and it hadn’t bothered Eren any.  He was bisexual, so it was a “whatever” sort of situation for them both.  But now?  With Eren gracefully twirling about, shirtless and in baggy pajama pants?

Levi was so.  Fucked.

When Eren finally noticed Levi his green eyes lit up and he sashayed over to the smaller man, placing a playful peck on his cheek.

“Honey, you’re home!” he teased.

Levi scoffed and rubbed at his cheek, shoving away the laughing brunette.  Such behavior was commonplace in their friendship, and Levi only clicked his tongue as Eren continued his dancing, draping himself over the raven at random.  As the chorus approached, Eren flung his supplies onto the couch and seized the computer tech, moving across the floor with ease.

 _Been around the world, don’t speak the language_  
_But your booty don’t need explainin’_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me._

Eren had been in Levi’s proximity like this on multiple occasions.  He’d actually taught Levi how to dance.  But now, with the brunette suggestively grinding against him?  It didn’t particularly feel like he was teasing, and Levi was unsure how he felt about that.

“If you don’t let me go, I swear to shit I will shove my hand so far up your ass you’ll be my goddamn puppet.”

Bright eyes suddenly went dark as the taller man stared downwards.  His pupils had blown wide open, expression serious as he said, “Promise?”

 _Talk dirty to me_.

And as quickly as it had happened, Eren danced away, wild hair bouncing over his ears as he turned his head back to see Levi’s expression.

_Talk dirty to me._

Levi was still in the entryway, confused.  Was that an invitation?

_Talk dirty to me._

“Eren…”

_Get jazzy on it._

The music stopped, Eren having turned off the stereo.  He was a surprising shade of red.  It amazed Levi that someone so tan could flush so brightly.  It was incredibly endearing.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…lines…there are lines, and I…” the brunette began apologizing, unwilling to look at anything other than his own bare feet.

“Is that something you like?”

“Uh, fisting, or dirty talk?”

Levi wrinkled his nose and hastily said, “The second thing.”

He watched Eren swallow and scratch at the back of his neck, still avoiding his eyes.  Watched as his bare foot came up to also scratch at the back of his pajama clad calf.

Cute.

“Oh, I, um…yes.  Under the right circumstances.”

The raven finally managed to move, toeing off his dress shoes and moving towards the island counter near the kitchen to lean against it.  A little distance was good for both of them while they felt each other out.

“What are the right circumstances?”

“You talking to me that way,” the dancer answered, shyly peering at Levi from beneath his bangs.

Levi wasn’t sure what noise escaped him, but it wasn’t one he would have previously believed to be humanly possible.

“Are you ok?”

“Fine!” Levi replied, voice cracking.  “I’m fine!”

He was not fine.

Eren sighed, rubbing at his hair again, green gaze averted once more.

“Look, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have done what I did, and I made you uncomfortable.  Can we just forget about this?”

“No,” Levi said.  He spoke before he could even think about it.

“No?” Eren squeaked.  Dear god, he was going to get kicked out of the apartment!  He was going to have to find a new place to live, and probably sell his first born to be able to afford it, and…

“No.  I mean…I’d…like to do that for you.  If you want.”

“Eh?” Eren queried, head popping back up.

“Ugh, this is not…I’m not good at…” the raven groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.  “Jesus fuck, I’m trying to…”

And then Levi felt warm hands wrapping around his wrists, pulling his palms away from his face.  A verdant green gaze was there waiting for him and his eyes widened just slightly, surprised at how close Eren was to him.

“Levi, do you…”

“I like you,” Levi blurted before he could stop himself.  “I like you,” he repeated softly.

“I like you, too,” Eren whispered, eyes roving over the smaller man’s face before placing a tentative kiss on his lips.

“So if I told you I wanted to see you on your knees with my cock stuffed in your mouth, you wouldn’t be offended?”

A smile crept across Eren’s face, slowly revealing his teeth.  Levi noted that he had one canine that looked particularly sharp.  It excited him.

“I most definitely would not be offended,” the brunette replied, already sinking to his knees to work at Levi’s belt.

“You want to do his now?!” Levi exclaimed, startled by how quickly Eren had moved

“Fuck yeah I do,” Eren replied earnestly, looking up at Levi as his tongue dragged over his clothed erection.

Hello there.

“Fucking filthy.”

“Yeah.  And I’d love it if you’d tell me how filthy I am,” Eren said, flicking open the button of the raven’s dress pants.  Levi’s acceptance of the idea had emboldened him, and that was a dangerous thing.

Before Levi could respond, Eren had pulled his cock from the slit in his boxers.  He didn’t even bother to pull his trousers down farther, admiring and stroking the length in his hand, Levi staring down at him looking almost unimpressed.

“So impatient to suck my dick that you couldn’t even take my pants off?” the smaller questioned, canting his head sideways.  “You are a slutty little thing, aren’t you?”

Shit.  They were really doing this.

“Kiss it,” Levi demanded, voice gravelly.

Eren did as he was asked, warm lips pressing to hard flesh, the kisses open mouthed and wet.

“Have you been dreaming about this, Eren?  Have you dreamed about what it would be like?  Having my cock sitting on your tongue, being shoved down your throat?”

Eren only moaned, tongue flicking out to graze the tip of his prize.

“Answer me,” the raven spoke coolly, fingers tangling in russet strands to tug at them.  It wasn’t enough to truly hurt, but it was an attention getter.

“Ah!  Yes, sir!”

Oh.  _Oh_.  What an interesting development.

“Tell me how much you’ve wanted it.”

“For months,” Eren groaned.  “Fucking months.  I’ve watched you walk around here shirtless, or in just a towel after a shower.  I always wanted to see what was under that fucking towel, wanted to know what you tasted like.”

“Go on then, taste me.”

Eren did so, tongue snaking out to slide along the underside of Levi’s cock.  He licked all the way from the base to the tip, tongue circling it once before his lips closed around it and he began working his way back down.  His eyes looked upwards, hoping to see approval on Levi’s face.  Judging by his expression, Levi definitely approved.

A smile had taken up residence on the raven’s face, and that smile could only be described as lascivious.  Eren had never seen the man do much more than smirk.  To see those cool grey eyes staring at him with such a wicked gleam lighting them up was both exciting and terrifying.

“Fucking shameless, aren’t you?” Levi sighed, both hands seeking out thin threads of chocolate.  “Tell me, Eren, how do I taste?”

The brunette pulled away from Levi’s dick just long enough to tell him he was delicious before engulfing him again, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

“Ugh, fucking hell!” Levi cried out.  “I’ve thought about this for a goddamn year.  About you sucking me until you fucking choked on it all.  And you’ve been just waiting for it, haven’t you?”

Eren whined, face pressing closer to Levi’s still clothed pelvis.

“You like it, don’t you?” the raven shuddered out, hips tipping forward in a small thrust.  Testing the waters. 

Another low moan from Eren was his answer.

“Fuck… _fuck_ , I wanna come in your mouth so bad.  Wanna see you swallow every last bit of me.  You’re so fucking…AH!”

Eren growled beneath him, shoving his head even further down, swallowing and sucking, tongue stroking at hot skin only to pull up and plunge back to where he started.

“Eren!  Eren I’m…you gotta stop, or I’m gonna…”

The brunette pulled back just far enough to allow the tip of his tongue to flutter over the head of Levi’s cock.  It was disturbingly stimulating, both the visual and the action itself, and Levi bucked into Eren’s hand as he was jerked hard and fast.

“Give it to me,” Eren husked, voice rough.  “Come on my face.”

It was Levi’s turn to whine and he hunched over with a whimper, thrusting against Eren’s soft palm.

“That’s it, c’mon,” the brunette encouraged.  He opened his mouth again, letting the head of Levi’s length rest on his tongue as he shoved himself forward.  He kept his lips parted so Levi could watch, tongue cupping him just so, an awkwardly pleased smile on his face.

One of the hands buried in Eren’s hair shoved his head back just in time to allow Levi to come across his throat and jaw.  The other hand left the chocolate tangle to grip the brunette’s wrist even as he continued to jerk Levi off, a satisfied growl working its way through him as he finished.

“Holy fuck,” Levi heaved, staring down at the brunette.  Eren was absolutely covered in come, and he really didn’t seem too bothered by it.

Levi watched Eren stand, moving to grab a towel from the kitchen while the raven tucked himself away again.  After lightly washing his face he returned to the island counter, caging Levi in with his arms, a satisfied grin on his face.

“So,” he asked, “where would you like to go for our first date?”


	3. I Want Your Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt - Biting/Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is named as such because all I could think of for this prompt was this song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X_Y75Sluyg

There are eyes on him.  It’s nothing new, as there are almost always eyes on Levi.  People are constantly evaluating him, judging him, trying to read him.  He’s covered in tattoos, one of his ears is almost entirely piercings, and the ends of the shaggier portion of his undercut are dyed a surprisingly vibrant neon yellow.  Levi is a conversation starter for other people.

The eyes that have been watching him, though, have been doing so for the better part of an hour, and he’s becoming rather annoyed by it.  They belong to a bright eyed brat who’s probably just barely over the legal limit to drink.  He sits at the bar, presumably surrounded by his friends, but he doesn’t seem to pay any attention to them.  His eyes are only on Levi.

“If you don’t quit watching me I’ll pluck your eyes out and feed them to a dog,” he speaks easily, steely grey looking into suddenly abashed green.  Bright fucking green.  Holy meadows, Batman, are those eyes ever green.

Levi does his best to hide his interest.  He has either failed or the kid is dumb as a bag of hammers, because he has abandoned his beer (and his friends) at the bar and is making his way over to the smaller.  He has enough balls to approach, but when the brat finally opens his mouth to speak, all that comes out is a soft, “Hello.”

And, goddamn it all, Levi can’t help himself.  He laughs.  He outright laughs at his admirer because he doesn’t know what the fuck else to do.  This kid has no idea what he’s doing or who he’s approaching, and it’s not funny…but it’s fucking funny.

“What the fuck is so funny?” the younger man frowns. 

Oooh.  His dander is up.  Exciting.

“You are, kid,” Levi answers primly, crossing one thick booted leg over the other.

“I’m not a kid,” he responds tersely.

“No?  How old are you, brat?”

“Twenty-three, and I’m not a brat.  My name is Eren.”

The raven snorts.

“You’re a kid.”

“I’m older’n you!”

That makes Levi laugh harder.  He thinks he’s going to piss his pants.

“I’m thirty-fucking-four!”

The kid, Eren, pales when he hears Levi’s admission.  The raven isn’t unfamiliar with the reaction and fully expects the little shit to scuttle back off to the bar.  Scuttling is not what he does.  Eren takes a seat directly across from Levi, making it clear he has no intentions of going anywhere.

Fiery.

“Who said you could sit there?” the raven asks him, reaching for his glass of bourbon.

“Devil made me do it,” Eren responds without thought. 

Levi guesses he does a lot of things without thought.

“The devil, eh?  Who’s this devil you speak of?”

“I’m looking right at him.”

He was right.  

“Spunky little shit.”

“Name’s Eren, not little shit.”

Levi sucks at his teeth, a dangerous smile quirking his lips.  Alright then.

“What’re you drinking, Eren?”

* * *

It only takes a couple of drinks for Levi to decide he wants to take the kid home for the night.  The younger man has managed to keep him engaged and intrigued.  He’s challenging to talk to and attractive as fuck.  What’s the harm in having a little more fun?  It’s rare for the raven to find someone so engaging, and he wants the feeling to last as long as it possibly can.

The brunette bids his friends goodbye, including one ebony haired woman who glares at Levi from across the building with undeniable venom in her eyes, and they grab an Uber since they’ve both been drinking.  Levi can pick up his motorcycle in the morning.

When they arrive at his apartment, Eren becomes apprehensive, hanging back just the slightest bit on the steps.

“You can go home if you want,” Levi assures him.  “I’ve no interest in bringing you in here just to murder you.  There’s not enough bleach in the world to clean up that mess.”

He’s met with nervous laughter and Eren biting his lower lip.  Levi hazards a guess as to what the issue is, bounding back down the stairs to stand before the young brunette.

“You’ve never done this before,” he states.

Eren swallows and shakes his head, his blush illuminated by the light of the streetlamp.

“Come on,” the raven says, taking his hand, “I’ll teach you.”

And Eren follows him, blindly trusting a man that he’s only known for two hours.  He doesn’t know why, but he feels safe in Levi’s care.  He doesn’t get a chance to take in the décor or layout of Levi’s space, both because of the darkness shrouding the room and because Levi is on him the moment they cross the threshold.

But he’s not being kissed.  Levi’s grinding against him, but Eren’s not being kissed, and he’s confused by it.  Is that not something people do when…

“You’ve had sex before, right brat?”

Levi is in no mood to teach a virgin how to fuck.

“Yes!” Eren answers indignantly.

“With a man?”

“Also yes!”

“You ever bottomed before?”

“I…yeah…”

“Got a problem with it now?” the raven asks, flicking on a nearby light so they can better see each other.

Eren slowly shakes his head no, swallowing at the other man’s proximity.  He is momentarily struck by how short he is.  He hadn’t noticed before, and he can’t say that he’s bothered by it now, but it strikes him silly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Eren says as he clears his throat, trying to sober himself.  Everything is funnier to him when he’s drunk. "What's your name?" he asks suddenly.  It occurs to him he hadn't asked back at the bar.

"What's it matter to you?  Pretty sure you called me the devil earlier."

"I...sorry," Eren apologizes lamely.

"Eh, I mean, my name's Levi.  Only one letter off.  You could still call me devil and not be wrong," he shrugs and smiles.

"You're kind of an asshole, aren't you?"

Levi hums noncommitally, turning to walk down a hallway.  Eren, yet again, follows.  He doesn’t want to be left behind.  His loyalty is rewarded, Levi having lead him to his bedroom.  The brunette walks through the door just in time to see the raven removing his t-shirt and his breath escapes him in one large rush.

“Holy fuckballs.”

Levi’s back is to him, and oh, what a glorious back it is!  It’s covered in various images and patterns and script, but the ink isn’t what has him captivated.  It’s the muscle.  Layers and layers of hard, well developed muscle nestled in neat little bunches along his spine and shoulder.  There is a strangely smooth flow to them and if Eren wasn’t hard before, he sure as shit is now.

“Hey!” Levi calls out, snapping his fingers.  “Dude!  You literally just drooled on my floor!  The fuck?!”

Viridian eyes go wide, the young man hastily wiping saliva off his lips.  Fucking smooth.

Levi just watches, gauging the reaction of the brunette.  The tattoos are an issue for some people, not that he understands what the problem is.  But the way Eren is staring at him isn’t indicative of disgust.  So what is his deal?

“Cat got your tongue, brat?  What’s the staring about?”

Eren certainly did like to stare.

“Muscles!” is all Eren can manage.  He wants to crawl in a hole and die.  He wants to fall into another dimension when he hears Levi laughing at him.  Again.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Levi chides when Eren tries to retreat.  “You like them?”

“Yes,” the taller admits, though he can’t bring himself to look Levi in the eye.

“Wanna touch ‘em?”

Fuck yes he wants to touch them!

A small, pale hand takes Eren’s larger one to press it against a well-developed pectoral muscle and Levi smirks as the brat’s eyes widen, fingers caressing hard flesh.  It’s funny, he thinks.  Not so much in a “haha” sort of way, but in a strangely endearing one.  He’s had many people admire his body over the years, but this kid seems specifically turned on by his musculature.

“Can I, um…can I touch your back?”

The raven turns around, not bothering to question Eren’s motives.  He can’t help but shiver when gentle hands slip down along his spine, the touch feather light.  Eren probably doesn’t mean to tease, but that doesn’t change the fact that he is.  Levi finds he doesn’t have to concern himself over it too much as Eren’s touches grow more insistent, hands soon settling on his waist, lips pressing to the column of a well-muscled neck.

“What is it you like about them?” Levi asks him.  He can’t help himself.

“I don’t know entirely,” Eren responds, tone honest.  “Something about the way they move under the skin.  I like to feel them when…” he trails off.

“When?” Levi prompts.

Eren steps away then, embarrassed.  But Levi pulls him back, turning so he can press their fronts together, encouraging the brunette to continue feeling up his back while he grinds against the brat’s thigh.

“You like to feel how they move while you’re being fucked, brat?  Is that what you were going to say?”

“Yes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Levi consoles him before pulling the boy down to whisper in his ear.  “I bet you’ll love the way mine feel while I’m moving inside you.”

Eren releases the first moan of the night, eyes closing at the approaching reality of Levi fucking him into his mattress.  First things first, though.  Rules.  There have to be rules, right?

“Is there anything that, uh, that you don’t like?  That I can’t do?” he asks.

“Condoms are definitely going to be a thing for both of us, don’t make me bleed.  Otherwise?  Do whatever the fuck you want.  I’m pretty sturdy,” Levi chuckles.

“So, should I…”

“Strip, brat,” Levi supplies.

It doesn’t take much time for either of them to finish getting naked, Levi neatly arranging Eren on his bed while he grabs needed supplies from his night stand.  One condom for the brat, one for him, and a big bottle of lube.

Levi makes fairly quick work of stretching Eren open, pleased to find that once things are underway, the brunette loosens up both figuratively and literally.  He’s not ashamed of the noises he makes, stops trying to hide away the longer Levi talks to him, becomes fairly demanding when he gets frustrated that things aren’t moving quickly enough.

Levi likes it.

Condoms are quickly rolled on and Levi works himself inside Eren with little fuss, a pleased groan escaping him when he’s finally balls deep in the brunette.

“Fuck you feel good.”

Eren only whines, fingers hovering awkwardly over Levi’s back.

“Go on, kid, touch.”

“Not a kid,” Eren gasps as Levi begins to move.

“You’re definitely a brat.”

The younger man huffs but doesn’t bother to reply.  He’s too busy sliding his fingers along the bunched muscle of Levi’s back.  He can feel it all shifting beneath the surface of the older man’s skin and a debauched moan winds its way from Eren’s lungs to Levi’s ears.  It’s enough to startle Levi into stopping.

“Wow.  You really do like that, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Don’t apologize, baby, do what you like, eh?”

Eren’s pretty sure that blushing is a permanent state of being for him now, but there’s little he can do to make himself care once his hands make their way to the raven’s lower back.  He takes a chance and slides one palm low enough to grip the muscle in Levi’s ass, yelping when the smaller man pounds into him harder.

“FUCK!”

“That’s what ‘m doin’,” Levi growls atop him.  “Christ, you’re tight, and it’s so goddamn good.”

The brunette isn’t exactly sure what Levi’s doing to him, but he’s wound tighter than a top.  The need to relieve some pressure is overwhelming.  Once again he acts without thought, flipping Levi over before he has a chance to register what’s happening.

“The hell!?  What do you think you’re…oh—OH!—Oh my GOD!”

Riding him.  Eren is definitely riding the fucking shit out of him, and it is magical.  Levi tries to keep thrusting upwards as Eren slams himself down, tan fingers working against the muscles of his chest as he pushes Levi down.

But it’s not enough.  It’s still not enough.  Eren’s moving before he can stop himself, leaning down to clamp his teeth over the thick muscle between Levi’s neck and shoulder.  He doesn’t stop, even when the raven cries out.  He places more bites along his shoulder, beneath his jaw, makes his way over to the other side to place marks there.

Levi is in fucking heaven.  He brought home a wildcat and he can’t say he’s mad about it.  Not when that wildcat is fucking himself into oblivion on Levi’s dick and there are teeth in his neck and sweat on his skin, and…

“God, I’m gonna come, Jesus fuck I’m gonna come,” Eren cries out, his hand already stroking along his condom clad erection.

Levi focuses on finding his own end, hands on Eren’s thick hips, thumbs pressing into his slightly less developed belly.  He doesn’t mind.  He likes how soft Eren is there.  He likes the clean cut look of the kid.  He likes…

“Eren!”

The raven snorts through his nose, then grunts, hips shoving upwards a final time as he allows ecstasy to wash over him.  He’s still as he comes, pelvis pressed flush to Eren’s ass, even in midair.  Levi can feel the rippling of the brat’s walls around him and he cries out, oversensitive, but he doesn’t remove himself until he hears the brunette’s moan of completion.

The two separate to catch their breath, sprawling out next to each other.  They’re exhausted but sated.

“What happens next?” Eren asks after a few minutes of silence.  His breath is still heavy.

“You give me your fucking phone number,” Levi half laughs.

He wasn’t ready for the fun to be over.


	4. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt - Knife play/begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavy and emotional, because that's how I write. Kink isn't necessarily sexy all the time, sometimes it is how someone releases their burdens. Sometimes those burdens get passed to others.
> 
> I tried to portray those things here.

Jean liked to call Eren a suicidal bastard.  Eren employed “Horseface” as a permanent moniker for Jean when referring to him around others.  Levi had a hard time disagreeing with the assessment that Horseface had made, considering the current request of the aforementioned suicidal bastard.

The captain and his soldier were presently standing together in his office, Levi leaning against his desk, Eren staring at him with hopeful eyes.

“I am not doing that.”

“That” referred to knife play.  Eren had seen Levi, out of boredom, practicing his knife skills while sitting fireside during a training exercise.  The younger cadets had been enthralled by Levi’s prowess with the small blade.  Eren had been aroused and had to excuse himself to his tent

“What?  Why not!?  You can’t hurt me!”

Levi pressed his fingertips to his forehead, head bowed, an arm wrapped across his torso.  He was clearly exasperated.

“Ok, firstly, the statement you just made is wholly untrue.  Secondly, I said no.”

“It’s not untrue!  You can’t hurt me!”

“Eren, do you feel pain?”

The brunette frowned, but answered, “Yes.”

“Does being cut cause you pain?”

“It can, yes.”

“Then I can, indeed, hurt you.  I _have_ hurt you.”

“This isn’t the same!”

“How?  How is it not the same?” Levi responded, trying to remain calm.

“Because when I ask for pain it’s something I want, something I like.  Something I…need.”

“That’s fucked up, Jaeger.”

“I’m fucked up.  I’ve come to accept that.  So why won’t you do this for me?”

“Did it ever occur to you, Eren, that I don’t _want_ to hurt you?  That I don’t enjoy it?  That I don’t receive some sick thrill from seeing you broken and twisted beneath my boots?”

Oh.

“That’s not what I…I didn’t…” Eren stopped himself.  He needed to gather his thoughts and Levi needed space.  Before he took his leave, though, he placed a gentle hand on Levi’s cheek in an attempt to soothe him.  “I have never thought, not for one minute, that you enjoyed doing that to me.  I’ve never thought that you took pleasure in cutting off my limbs for Hanji’s experiments.  I have never thought that you relished in the idea of laying me open.  Those things were all done out of necessity, not sadism.  I know you’ve done cruel things in your life, Levi, but you don’t need to convince me you’re not a villain. I’ve long since known the truth of who you are.”

* * *

Eren gave Levi a wide berth for two days.  The time they spent together was only in the context of military drills and meetings.  The shifter slept in the barracks and Levi in his private quarters.  It was hard on them both, but physical closeness was something highly valued by Eren, and the lack of his lover’s touch took a toll on him.  But he needed Levi to understand.

On the third day, Eren approached Levi after hours.  Dinner service had been completed and everyone was bedding down for the night.  The castle was quiet and Eren took the opportunity to bring Levi a pot of tea, as he often did.

Levi allowed him entrance to the room without preamble, but when the tea was presented to him, it was not on a tray as was customary.  It was delivered to him atop a sturdy oak box, well worn, but obviously cared for.

“What is this?” he asked, skeptical.

“Tea first.  I’ll explain after that.”

Levi hummed, sipping at his drink and sighing in contentment.  Eren knew how to make the perfect cup of tea.  Rather, he knew how to make the perfect cup of tea for Levi.  It had taken some time, but he’d managed to beat it into the boy’s head that there were proper and improper ways.  He’d beaten a lot of things into the boy.  And yet, Eren was more than forgiving of those transgressions.

Tea finished and belly warm, Levi set his cup and saucer to the side.  He looked at Eren expectantly, watching, waiting, noting the shifting expressions on the boy’s face.  He looked as young and headstrong as ever, that familiar resolve firmly in place.  But something else was there, something uncomfortable.

Green eyes found grey and it became immediately apparent as to what the issue was.  Eren was tired.  And not in the “We fought hard not to die, I would like to sleep for a million years” sort of way.  He was weary.  He was in pain.  Levi knew that expression because it was one he frequently tried to hide.

“What’s in the box, Eren?”

The shifter stood up, unfastening two worn down brass latches on the front of the case.  He opened the lid with the contents facing Levi before sitting back down in his chair, chin almost touching his chest.  He was curling in on himself, trying to hide.  He was ashamed.

But he needed Levi to understand.

The captain could only stare into the box, neatly lined with muslin cloth, where six different knives rested.  They all looked fairly new, the blades different lengths and widths.  A couple had severe points at the ends of their blades while others had varying and more subdued curves.  The collection as a whole looked fairly vicious, but Levi was able to note that not all of them had sharpened edges.

His first inclination was to reiterate to Eren that he’d already said no, but another look at the brat had Levi noticing tear tracks staining his face.  He thought better of his inquiry and chose to ask a more innocuous question.

“How long did it take you to get all of these?”

“Two years.”

His voice was unusually quiet.

“Have they been used on anybody else?”

“No, sir.  They’re only for me.”

“Why?” was the next question.  It wasn’t the one Levi wanted to ask, but obviously he had needed to.

Eren looked up, eyes glassy with tears. though he still remained doubled over.  His arms were crossed over his belly, giving him the appearance battling a stomachache.  Maybe he was.  Levi certainly felt sick.

“Sometimes,” Eren started, “sometimes it feels like my body is too big for my skin.  Like the titan inside me is trying to escape and my regular body won’t let it.  It just wants to burst out of me.  The pressure is everywhere and I can’t get it…can’t get it…to stop.  Opening myself up releases the pressure.”

“Like a valve?”

“Yes, sir.  And it’s not about the pain.  I mean, the pain helps, but they’re not all…they don’t all cut.  It’s more that the fear of being cut reminds me that I’m alive.  That I’m at least a little bit human.  That I can die.”

“Eren, I can’t…”

“I’m not asking you to hurt me,” Eren interjected.  “I’m asking you to help me stop hurting.”

There was silence between them for a few long minutes, Levi staring into the box, fingers tented against his mouth, Eren sitting still and quiet with his head down.  The raven considered his options, not that he had many.  Regardless of his tears, it had taken the shifter a fair amount of courage to approach the captain in this way.  It had taken more to explain why he needed it.

“Come here,” Levi beckoned, shoving his chair back from his desk to allow room for the boy.

Eren approached him, head still down, steps slightly stilted.  He gasped when Levi pulled him into his lap.

“Show me.”

The brunette immediately reached forward and grabbed a blade with a straight back.  He took it in his hand, wrapped his free palm around it, and rapidly pulled it through his grip.  Levi didn’t react only because he’d known Eren long enough to understand that it wasn’t possible for him to betray his captain.

“You don’t have to hurt me,” the shifter said.  “You don’t have to make me bleed.  Half of these are designed simply for sensation, the other half are meant to cause pain if the wielder chooses to do so.  If I’m blindfolded, I won’t know the difference…unless you want me to know.”

Levi was being offered a choice.

“Why me?”

“Because I trust you.  Because I know you don’t want to hurt me.  Because you have the control to hurt me safely if you choose to.”

The raven couldn’t help but laugh at the last assertion.  It was rueful, pained.  He understood what Eren was saying, which made it worse.

“I heal, Levi.  If you cut me, I will heal.  You won’t leave marks or scars.  You don’t have to see any reminders of what I’ve asked you to do.  But…I’ll know they were there.  I’ll still feel them.  I’ll be able to control the monster that lives inside me.”

Levi’s arm’s constricted around Eren’s middle and he became hyperaware of the body in his lap.  Of the warmth the brat provided him.  He knew he couldn’t deny the request.

“Tell me what I need to do.”

* * *

Midnight strikes and the castle halls have emptied.  Eren is still in Levi’s quarters, only now he is naked and bound to a chair. His arms are securely tied around his back, each of his feet secured to a leg of the furniture.  A blindfold has stolen his sight.  He can hear Levi moving about the room, pouring water into a basin.

“Do you remember what I told you?” Levi asks, standing before the boy, fists clenched.

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me.”

“If you ask me for a color, I must provide it.  Green means keep going, yellow means slow down, red means stop.”

“And when do I stop if you call red?”

“Immediately.  It means we’re done.”

“Good,” Levi exhales.  “Good.”

And then he reaches over to the box on his desk to pull out the same straight back blade Eren had first shown him.  He tests its weight in his hand, impressed by the balance of it.  It’s easy for him to move the knife along his fingers.  While it’s not as versatile as the needle point switchblade he tends to prefer, he can’t say he’s mad at it.

He turns back to Eren and appraises him for a moment.  At seventeen he’s just barely a man.  His muscle is well developed for his age and he’s certainly not the gangly, uncoordinated boy that Levi had met just two years ago.  But he’s not quite an adult, either.  Well, not by the numbers.  Life experience tells a different story.

“You’re hard,” the raven suddenly speaks, grey eyes honing in on the firm length that rests against Eren’s belly.

“Yes,” Eren swallows roughly, ears heating up.

“It excites you this way, too?” Levi queries as he approaches, drawing the flat of his blade down Eren’s chest.

“A…a little,” the boy admits, trying to squirm against his restraints.

“Don’t fight,” is the warning Eren receives.  He stills instantly.

Levi slowly raises the blade from tan skin, lifting it until just the tip is pressed between the ridge of his pectoral muscles.  He draws it straight downwards, slow and cautious, the pressure lighter than it really needs to be. 

Eren’s abs contract and he moans.

“You like that?” Levi asks him.  It is a legitimate question, not a form of teasing.  The raven is truly surprised by the response.

“Yes, sir.  More please.”

Levi obliges, outlining each of Eren’s abdominal muscles with the blade tip, pressing forward just slightly as he works his way back up.  The shifter’s breath hitches and it catches his attention.

“Color?”

“Green.  I’m fine, I like it.”

He likes it.

“Good boy,” Levi praises, placing a gentle kiss on his chin.  He doesn’t know what possesses him to do such a thing, but it feels necessary.

The first blade returns to the box, Levi’s hand momentarily hovering as he tries to choose another.  He can tell by sight which ones will cut golden skin and which will leave it intact, but Eren also made sure to label them before they started.  Safety.  Thank fuck, because Levi’s hand is trembling.

“Levi?”

“I’m still here,” he answers without pause.  Eren needs to know things are still ok.  They are, even if the captain is nervous.

He ultimately ends up choosing a double sided spear point blade.  The tip is extremely sharp, meant to create fine scratches or pinpricks, but the edges are otherwise fairly dull.  When he returns to Eren he makes the decision to sit in his lap, carefully trapping the shifter’s hard on between them.

Eren squeaks.  He’s been in the captain’s lap many times, in various positions, but never has the captain been in his.  He swallows just as Levi presses the new knife beneath his chin.  The tip of the blade is pointed away from his throat, but his Adam’s apple hits the knife edge as it rises back into position.

“Ah!” he gasps, unable to stop the twitch in his hips.

“Do you think I’m going to cut you, Eren?” the raven asks in his low timbre, ghosting the cool steel across his throat.

“No, sir,” Eren shudders.

“But you want me to,” the smaller man states, shifting in the boy’s lap.

“Yes, sir,” Eren says, thighs quivering beneath Levi’s weight.  “Please, I…”

“Shhhh,” Levi shushes him, lips just brushing against Eren’s.  He flicks his wrist, eyes following the action, and a thin line of crimson appears just below Eren’s left ear.

Eren cries out, but it is neither loud, nor pained.  He’s merely surprised.

“This is what you want, yes?” Levi asks, two more lines appearing in quick succession.  The wounds are healing before he can even remove the blade from caramel skin.

“Yes!”

It’s clear to Eren that the raven’s confidence is growing.  He’s talking more, he’s nicked Eren’s skin.  Those first drops of blood are exactly the release he needs and he finds that he can’t stop his shivering now that he’s being given what he wants.

“You’re shivering.  Are you cold?”

“No, sir, I’m fine sir.”

“Shall I continue?”

“Please don’t stop.  Levi, don’t stop,” the boy pleads.  He _needs_ this.

There is a moment of panic when he feels the captain vacate his lap, but no sooner is his lap cold that his hair is being yanked, forcing his head back to expose his throat.  He’s smart enough to remain still.  He’s smart enough, knows his own knives well enough, to understand that the blade currently pressing into his throat is not the one Levi had just been using.  He stops breathing.  He lets saliva trickle out the corner of his mouth because he doesn’t dare swallow.

Levi carefully removes the blindfold, making sure he doesn’t jostle his captive.  He’s not about to slip up now.  When he looks down into Eren’s eyes he finds that his pupils have overtaken his irises and there are tears collecting in his lower lids.

“I want you to blink once for yes, twice for no.  Do you understand me?”

Eren blinks once.

“Are you afraid?”

Eren blinks once.

“Is your color yellow?”

Two blinks.

“Is it red?”

Two more.

“You’re still green?”

One blink and tears fall.

Tears fall and Levi draws the blade tip not across Eren’s throat, but just beneath his chin.  It tickles, but does not cut.  He’s chosen the knife with the trailing edge.  He won’t use it in such a vital area, even though he knows it won’t kill the boy.  He opts instead to shove Eren’s head forward after moving the blade, bringing its edge down in a sweeping arc to trace the outline of a shoulder blade.

This time Eren’s cry is one of pain.  The cut isn’t deep, but it’s long and precise, and the separation of his flesh creates a delicious burning that isn’t comparable to anything else he’s experience in his life.  Levi creates a matching arc along the other shoulder blade, doing his best to ignore the shifter’s heaving cries, the trails of blood oozing down his back.  He focuses instead on Eren’s words, begging him for more, for completion, for satisfaction.

“Levi, please! Levi, Levi, Levi, I’m…I need to…I want…I want…Levi, _please_ …don’t leave me like this!  Don’t leave me!”

The raven hastily drops the knife and wraps his arms around Eren’s chest and the chair.  He ignores the blood that soaks into his shirt, lets his hand trail down Eren’s front to curl around his erection.  He strokes him slowly, pressing kisses into a sweaty nape, crooning assurances and sweet praises in the brunette’s ear.  The actions slow Eren’s brain down just enough for him to focus on the motions of Levi’s palm. 

Sweet friction.

“It’s alright, Eren.”

It is, isn’t it?

Eren cries when he comes, because he’s not in pain.  He’s falling into relief. 

Levi unties him, washes his already healing skin with warm water from the basin he’d prepared.  The shifter is laid out, stomach down, on his bed and he watches as the wounds on Eren’s back seal themselves closed.  Golden skin is oiled down and it’s not so much for Eren as it is for Levi.  He needs to touch, to feel the proof that he hasn’t done irreparable damage.

When they finally curl up together, Eren huddling tightly against the raven’s side, Levi gathers the courage to ask the boy, “How do you feel?”

And Eren, with his head over Levi’s heart, body limp with exhaustion, simply says, “Whole.”


	5. That's Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt - Body swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard for me to write...it's almost 5000 words, which is considerably longer than my norm. I'm not entirely happy with how I ended it (I could turn this whole thing into a longfic), but I greatly enjoyed writing the banter for it.
> 
> Things are resolved, but not, which seems pretty normal for these two.
> 
> Have a laugh, have a little smut.
> 
> Drabbles are hard

Levi sat up with a groan, a hand pressed to his head.  He looked around at his surroundings, noting that he was in a bedroom of some sort.  The last thing he remembered was being in a tavern.  Drinking.  And fighting.  There had definitely been fighting.  Eren was with him, so of-fucking-course there had been fighting.

“Fuckin’ shitty brat,” he huffed, then frowned.  Clearing his throat came next.  His voice sounded funny.  Probably drank too much damn whiskey.

The sorcerer stumbled into the hallway, searching for his compatriot.  He was hungover, and tired, and wondering why the fucking floor seemed so far away.  He was not in the mood for this bullshit.

“Eren?  Oi!  Eren!  Where are you, you shit bomb?!”

His voice still didn’t sound right.

“’M not a shit bomb!  Quit yelling, other people are sleeping!” a deep voice said behind him.

A deep voice.

Levi’s.  Voice.

“Why do I sound so weird?  The fuck was in that beer?  And whose shoes are these?!”

Levi turned slowly, eyes narrowing as he took in the visage of what should have been a rangy wood elf dressed in green and brown robes with stupid baubles encasing his arms and wrists.  What he saw instead was a short statured human with grey blue eyes clad in silver studded leather armor.

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY!?!?”

“What the shit are you talking about?” Eren mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he looked upwards.  Steel eyes went wide and the elf-turned-human let out a shriek Levi didn’t even know his voice was capable of.  “MY BODY!  MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN IT!??!”

“Quit yelling!  Other people are sleeping!” Levi mocked.  The affect was lacking.  “Come on!  We need to get back to the castle and find Hanji,” he growled, seizing his body, and thus, Eren, by the collar.

“Hey!”

“Fucking shit!  Why are you so heavy?!”

“Why are you asking _me_ that?!  This is _your_ body!  Maybe it’s time for you to diet, fatass!”

“Don’t call me a fatass, you glorified magical twig!”

“Hey!  Too far!” 

* * *

Problems arose when it came to mounting their horses.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi scowled.  It looked entirely out of place on Eren’s face.  “Isendael is mine!”

“Yeah, and Lohana is mine.  But those gorgeous legs aren’t going to fit in the stirrups of that saddle!”

“Stirrups.  Can be lengthened,” Levi growled.

“I don’t know what you’re so angry about!  I’m the one stuck in the body of a dwarfling!”

“Call me a dwarfling again, forest rat!”

“You’re surprisingly volatile today,” Eren said, dismissive.

“You’re in my body!”

“Yeah, and you’re in mine.  You should enjoy it while you can, because it’s the only chance you’ll ever get.”

Levi felt the urge to hit the wood elf with an acid splash cantrip.  The only thing that stopped him was the realization that he would be scarring his own face…and that Eren’s body was unable to employ that particular spell.

“Let’s just fucking go,” Levi snarked, awkwardly crawling into Lohana’s saddle.  She wasn’t much taller than Isendael, but Eren liked an awkwardly deep seat.  Levi was sure he was going to topple out of it.

Grey and green eyes met each other, their scowls deepening as their tongues clicked and they urged their mounts forward.  Switching back to their rightful bodies couldn’t come fast enough,

* * *

Halfway into their journey Eren declared he needed to take a piss.  In any other circumstances Levi would have thought nothing of it.  But these weren’t other circumstances.  Eren had control of his body and that was just…that was…

“Just hold it!”

“What?  No!  We still have another two hours ride at least!  Your tiny bladder is full up, buddy!  I’m going to empty it!”

Levi had no time to respond as Eren was already guiding his horse off the trail.  He had dismounted and tied off Isendael’s reins to a nearby branch by the time Levi had chosen to follow.  As much as the idea disgusted him, he realized he should probably relieve himself while they were stopped.

“Fuckin’ shitass pants.  How the fuck do you…what the shit is…”

“Having trouble there, your woodsiness?”

“How the fuck do you get out of these pants!?  These are ridiculous!”

“Untie the laces in the front, six button fly, zipper underneath.”

“Are these pants or a chastity belt?!”

“I learned after a mountain expedition when I was twelve that orcs are kinda rapey.  They’re less rapey when they can’t get your fingers in your pants.”

“That’s racist you know.”

“Fine, I amend my statement.  _Those_ orcs were kinda rapey.  They were less rapey when they couldn’t get their fingers in my pants!”

“Fair.”

Levi turned and walked through the woods a few feet, shuffling aside the obnoxious abundance of robes to reach for the waistband of blue silk pants.  He couldn’t help but hesitate, a blush heating up pointed ears.  Ears that apparently flicked when he was apprehensive.

How annoying.

Eventually Levi managed to do what needed done, returning to the horses to find Eren already there waiting for him.  The expression on his face was one that begged Levi not to ask any questions.  Pale skin had transformed to a startling shade of strawberry and he tried to look anywhere else as he directed his horse back onto the path.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Levi looked over at the man wearing his body, a knowing grin on his face.

“What?!” Eren barked.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“I hope a horde of bugbears trample your cottage.”

Levi laughed.  It wasn’t so bad when he was using Eren’s voice to do it.

* * *

Come nightfall, Levi and Eren had made it back to the castle.  They hurried themselves down to the dungeon area in search of their hopeful savior.  The space had been excavated in order to allow Hanji more room to do whatever it was they did.  Dragonborn needed a lot of space to move about, and this particular one needed all that could be afforded.

They were not graceful.

“Oi, Hanji!” Levi called out.  “Where are you?”

“Eren!” came a booming voice.  It caused both males to duck and cover their ears.

“Aiya!” Eren exclaimed.

“Levi’s here too?!”

A bright orange head popped around one of the few corners in the dungeon area, ear flaps flaring in excitement.  A toothy grin followed just before the large creature bum-rushed them both.

“OI! OI! OI!  Stop, you lizard-brained shit stomper!”

The skittering of talons could be heard as the Dragonborn skidded to a stop.  They were just millimeters from Levi, golden eyes staring deep into green orbs.

“Eren?  What’s gotten into you?  You never talk to me that way,” they pouted.  “I’m used to it from Levi, but…”

“Hanji…”

“Just a minute Levi, there’s something wrong with Eren!”

“You’re damn right there’s something wrong with Eren!” the brunette before them bellowed.  “He’s in my body!”

“Buh?” they shook their head, looking back and forth between the wood elf and the human.  “Eren?”

“Hello,” he waved from Levi’s body.  The elf looked strangely bored and it was terribly unsettling.

“Le..vi?” they queried, turning back to face the elven body.

“Fix.  Me,” he glared, raising his lip to reveal his teeth.

Ooohhhhh, that was definitely Levi.

“What happened to you two?”

“If we knew that we wouldn’t be here!” Levi snorted as he began to pace.

“He’s, uh...he’s acting a lot like…”

“He’s just a little out of sorts,” Eren waved his hand in the air, clearly unconcerned.

“Well, you two are in the wrong bodies, so I’d say that’s more than a little out of sorts.”

Eren shrugged, grey eyes flitting up staring at the dungeon ceiling.

Levi wasn’t nearly as calm as Eren was.  He was on a rage bender, as evidenced by his seizing Hanji’s ear flaps and pulling them closer so he could scream in their face.

“I swear to shit Hanji, if you don’t fix me right now I will cut off your head, scoop out your brains, turn them into noodles, and use your skull as a soup bowl!”

“Hey!  What the hell are you so mad at them for?!  They didn’t do this to you!”

Viridian eyes backlit with elven fury fell on the human imposter who lounged in a stone chair.

“You’re right, they didn’t!  You did this to me!  YOU!  This is your fault!”

“How is this my fault!?”

“Every time we go on a quest something like this happens!  You get in a fight and I have to step in to stop it!”

“That’s not true!”

“The fuck it’s not!  I lost my eyebrows in Elyria when you pissed off that fire mage!  Mazaki, almost lost a hand!  Wendryll, got thrown in a lake!”

“Hey, don’t be mad at me just because you’re small enough to be chucked like a goat turd!  You should be happy right now!  How’s it feel to be tall?”

Hanji had been standing off to the sidelines watching the two feud.  It would have been amusing if it hadn’t been so damn terrifying.  Levi was in Eren’s body and was obviously being heavily influenced by Eren’s own brain chemistry.  Eren was technically faring better due to Levi’s reserved nature, but both of them were completely useless in their current forms.  Levi couldn’t control elven magic and Eren didn’t understand Levi’s abilities as a sorcerer.  Just watching them walk around was comically painful.

Levi’s natural gait had an interesting sort of swagger about it while Eren was light on his feet, almost dancing everywhere he went.  To see an elf stomping about like an orc and a human fluttering like a fairy was wholly unnerving.

Hanji sighed, a clawed hand reaching out to seize Levi’s tunic as he made a beeline for the elf in his body.  Quick as a cat, they snipped off a healthy strand of chestnut hair with a talon.

“My hair!” Eren cried out, running towards them.  Eren was also summarily grabbed up, Hanji’s claw taking a chunk out of Levi’s clothing.

“My vest!”

“Stop your fussing!  Go sit down while I try and figure out what sort of enchantment you’re under!”

“Fine!” they muttered in tandem.

By the Gods, Hanji hoped they could figure out the issue sooner rather than later.

* * *

“Rise and shine boys!” the Dragonborn crowed into the darkness.  They were met with the groans of two annoyed men.  Two annoyed men who were still in the wrong goddamn bodies.

“What the fuuuuuuuuuck?” Levi whined.

“Can we switch back yet?  I’m sick of being short.”

“I’m sick of these stupid ears.  They’re too fucking sensitive.”

“You’re too fucking sensitive.”

“That is incredibly incorrect,” Hanji stated wryly.  “In any case I have good news and bad news.”

“Spill, dungeon lizard.”

Hanji snorted, a lick of flame slipping from their nostrils.  Ungrateful little shits.

“The good news is that you can switch back!” the Dragonborn chirped.

“And the bad news?” Eren asked.

“I can’t do it for you.”

“Excuse me?” Eren’s voice…which meant it was Levi responding.

“You two are under a Bind Bond spell.”

“A what?”

“A Bind. Bond. Spell.  It’s an enchantment that ties the affected parties together and forces a change of consciousness, also known as a body swap.  While these spells are mostly harmless fun and only meant to cause mischief, obviously sometimes things get a bit more complicated.”

“Define complicated.”

“Well, the majority of Bind Bonds have a time limit.  A few hours, a couple of days. The time limit runs its course and then, poof, those affected have their consciousness returned to their rightful body.”

“Is that not the case with us?” Eren asked, a frown turning down an inky brow.

“I’m afraid not.  It seems that your particular Bind Bond comes with a condition attached.”

Levi whined again, head dropping onto the surface of the able he’d been sitting out.  Hanji continued onwards with her explanation.

“Judging by the cast signature that surrounded your hair and his vest, you two have something unresolved between you.  The spell won’t relinquish its hold until you work through it.”

“That’s ridiculous!  We’re fine!  Yeah, we bicker, but who wouldn’t?  He’s insufferable!”

“Said the _wood elf_!”

“Ok!  Well!  I’ve given you all the help I can and while I absolutely _hate_ that you can’t stick around longer, I don’t want to keep you!”

_Get out.  Get out you heathens._

The elf and the human snatched up belongings, Eren thanking Hanji and bidding them a good night while Levi stomped off to Gods knew where.

“You boys,” Hanji sighed after them.  “if you’d just fuck, you’d solve your problem.”

* * *

“Where are you going?!” Eren called after Levi.  “Slow down!  I can’t keep up with you!”

“Real pain in the ass, isn’t it?” Levi huffed, refusing to alter his pace.

“Levi!”

“I cannot deal with you right now!” Levi roared.  It was highly unsatisfying.  He couldn’t snarl or growl the way he wanted to.  Eren’s voice wasn’t deep enough.  “I’m going down to the fucking lake and I’m going to bathe because I.  Cannot.  Deal.  With you.”

“You’re in my body, you kind of have to deal with me,” Eren quipped.

“EREN!”

Shit.

Eren let him go.

* * *

The elf took himself for a short walk, thinking perhaps that it would do him so good to move about.  Levi’s body felt heavy and sluggish compared to his normal form, but he had to admit that he admired the strength in it.  Where he seemed wispy and frail, Levi was stalwart and sturdy.  While it was true that the raven wasn’t very tall, his size had its advantages.  Eren found that running into branches was a much less significant issue at his height.

Eren also couldn’t help but to notice how quiet Levi’s mind was.  His consciousness currently resided in the human’s body, but it was…peaceful.  It was peaceful in Levi’s brain.  He had no access to Levi’s personal memories or thoughts or feelings, which he was grateful for, he didn’t want to intrude in that way.  But, to understand what tranquility was like?  Simply existing?  It was beautiful.

The wood elf, though he was frequently happy, had an inability to control his rage.  His anger often got the best of him which led to bouts of petulance and childlike stubbornness.  He’d witnessed it himself just a few minutes ago, and it was shocking to see.  Levi was controlling his elven form the best he could, but Eren understood how noisy it was in his head…because it was his head.

Eren stopped dead in his tracks, running a hand that was too thick through hair that was too short.  He pulled at it, realizing his mistake, and turned to head back towards the lake.

* * *

The water had a sharp chill that invigorated Levi’s skin as he waded into it.  The goosebumps that rose on dark flesh were satisfying and he drew long fingers down the length of a graceful arm, carefully examining himself.

Himself.  He wasn’t himself. Levi was in a body that was familiar to look at, but that’s as far as his understanding of it went.  He knew how it moved in battle, how it felt against his own back when they were up against an enemy.  He knew the power it contained, could even feel it stirring beneath the surface of the skin he currently wore.

But having knowledge of those things and understanding them were entirely different.

And the brain.  The brain of that goddamn elf!  It wouldn’t give him any peace at all.  It took notice of everything.  Levi could appreciate his present ability to see in low light, and how sensitive ears picked up a nearby rabbit hopping through the brush, but it was overstimulating to his consciousness.  The body understood how to deal with those things, but his consciousness was unable to filter them in the same way.  How did Eren live in such a way?

He ended up ducking beneath the surface of the water to try and escape the noise, just for a minute.  When he resurfaced he saw a humanoid form sitting in a beam of moonlight, watching him.

“Eren.”

“Levi.  Not even going to protect your modesty?”

“It’s your body, you know what it looks like.”

Eren laughed, and while it was odd to see what his own face looked like while doing so, Levi couldn’t say he hated it.

“You should come out of there if you’re done.”

“Why?”

“Because that hair is a bitch to sort out if you don’t re-braid it while it’s still wet.”

The braids.  Levi had forgotten how much hair was currently on his head. 

“I don’t know how to…”

“No, but I do.  Come out, I’ll take care of it.  I have a fire waiting to be started.  I’m surprised you didn’t notice me here.”

Levi was surprised, too.

“There were rabbits,” he said lamely.

Eren just smiled.

* * *

With the fire steadily crackling away, Levi joined Eren who sat on a log before the blaze.  Levi had pulled the silk pants back on, sandals donning his feet, but hadn’t bothered with the rest of the robes.  It was too much hassle, and he couldn’t figure out how half that shit was tied.  He also couldn’t stand how wet hair felt against cloth.

Ah, yes.  Wet hair.  He’d wrung out the long locks as best he could, but that damn mane of hair reached his ass.  No amount of finger combing would help it.  He missed his undercut.  As quickly as he’d had the thought a second set of hands made themselves known.  A comb was being pulled through long strands and Levi had to admit that it felt…nice.  Pleasant.

And then Eren brushed against an ear.

Levi jerked and snorted, startled, and a low chuckle sounded behind him.

“I’ve always told you they were sensitive,” Eren murmured, fingers gently tracing the outer edge of the appendage.

In only a day, Levi had managed to perfect an annoyed ear flick, and he offered one then with a quiet “Stop it.”  There were…stirrings.  Stirrings in places he didn’t want to think about.

“Sorry,” Eren said.  He was sincere.  “Here, hold this and take this.  Don’t stop combing or it’ll tangle.”

“Well, what’re you going to be doing then?” Levi frowned.

“Taking care of the first couple braids.  Duh.”

“Oh.  Fine then.”

And so Levi set to work, continuously pulling the comb through as much hair as he possibly could, trying to ignore the fingers that brushed by hypersensitive ears all too frequently.  He needed to distract himself.

“We’re together almost all the time.  How do you manage to do this by yourself?”

“I’m 87 years old.  I’ve had a lot of practice,” Eren said dryly.

It was funny, Levi thought, to be younger than the elf but more mentally mature.  Eren still frequently behaved like a sixteen-year-old brat.  Levi often enjoyed needling him about it.  Elves took the whole “slow to mature” thing way too literally.

“What’s taking so long?” Levi mumbled.  He was getting antsy.  The ear thing was really getting to him and he needed to get up and move around.

“I’ve had decades of practice doing my hair with _my_ hands.  This is my first time doing it with your sausage fingers.  Be patient.”

“Said the wood elf.  And I don’t have sausage fingers.”

 Levi yelped when Eren yanked on his braids.

“Serves you right.  Now give me what you have left there.  I’m almost done.”

Eren took the last section of hair, deftly weaving it into one large braid that cascaded down his back.  He secured it with a tie, tugged on the other four he’d created around the crown of Levi’s head to check that they were secure, and patted the other male’s shoulder.

“Done.”

“Thank fuck.  I need to take a leak.”

“Classy.”

“Because that’s always been a concern of yours.”

* * *

Levi tried to get away as quickly as he could.  Fucking silk hid absolutely nothing, and he was grateful that the cover of night hid his shame.  While he was perfectly comfortable being aroused in his own body, he wasn’t in his body.  He was in Eren’s.  He didn’t know how to deal with his current predicament.

Well, he did.

He just didn’t want to.

“Go away,” he hissed at the hard-on.  “You’re very nice, but this is not a good time!”

He’d just have to wait for it to go down on its own.

* * *

The erection didn’t go away on its own.  Fifteen minutes had gone by and it seemed like Levi’s new friend was going to hang around indefinitely.  Eren was probably wondering if he’d been stolen away by goblins and was sure to come looking for him soon.  He didn’t have much choice but to manually deal with the problem.

With a nervous wheeze, Levi worked his trousers down, just enough to free himself.  He’d actually made a point not to look at it when he’d relieved himself earlier, but now he felt he had to.  When his gaze dropped to the length in his hand, Levi realized that he couldn’t say anything bad about it.  Eren’s dick wasn’t as thick as the one on his rightful body, but there was plenty enough to make him feel full.

Not that he’d ever thought about that, of course.

He slid his hand down the length, hips twitching just slightly as he tried to find a rhythm he liked.  His hand squeezed around the pink head of his borrowed cock.  It only a took a couple of minutes for Levi to realize that the way he liked _his_ dick touched was not at all similar to the way _this_ dick liked to be touched, and he quickly grew frustrated.  It was like he was an inexperienced teenager all over again.

“What are you doing with my body?”

Shit!  Eren!

“I…I….”

“What are you doing with my body, Levi?”

Levi didn’t know how to answer.  All he could do was stammer, cock hanging out of his pants, eyes wide as he watched Eren approach.  Did his face really look that murderous all the time?  Christ, no wonder people avoided him.

For some reason that made his dick harder and he couldn’t hold back his groan.

“I don’t like things rough,” Eren said, deep voice turning over in his chest like warm honey.  “Gentle is best.”

And Eren reached out, closed a calloused, slightly chilled hand around Levi’s cock, and stroked with a barely there touch.  Levi hunched over, grasping onto leather shoulder pads as his hips tipped forward.  How was Eren’s body so responsive to so little?  He didn’t have much time to think about it as a thick hand dragged its way down and then back up again, a palm moving to delicately cup his balls.

“Ha…ahhhaaa…”

“Would you like to see what else it likes?”

“I think,” Levi swallowed, “I think I’d like to see what else you like.”

Eren wanted to ask why, to question it, but he found himself unable to do so.  All he could manage was to lean upwards to catch a pebbled nipple in his mouth.  He knew where he was most sensitive.  He knew his own body.  Eren wanted to think what was happening was strange, but he felt no shame.

“Touch your ears,” Eren mumbled.

“Your ears, or my ears?” Levi smiled as his body jerked at the tongue ghosting over tan skin.

“The ones on the head of the body you currently reside in, asshole.”

It was Levi’s turn to chuckle, though it was quickly overtaken by another inhalation of breath when his fingertips brushed against pointed flesh.  Why did it feel so good?

“Fuck if I know,” Eren said.  “They’ve always been sensitive, though.”

Huh.  Levi’d been talking without realizing it.

“I’m sorry for every time I’ve ever flicked them.”

That caught Eren off guard, and he could only offer a soft “Thank you,” in response before he sank to his knees.

“What are you doing?”

“Sucking you off,” Eren shrugged.  “That a problem?”

“That’s my mouth you’re using!”

“Yeah, and?”

“Really?  You don’t think it’s weird that you’re about to suck your own cock?”

Eren grinned up at him, cloudy eyes glinting in the moonlight.

“It’s cute that you think this is the first time I’ve ever done such.”

Levi wasn’t allowed time to contemplate what Eren’s words meant, because his dick was already being sucked back down into a mouth that was far hotter than what his touch inferred.  Of course it stood to reason that a mouth would be warm and inviting, but Levi knew that his own body tended to run cold.  The contrast was stark.

He liked it.  A lot.

But not as much as he liked it when Eren arced his tongue to press the tip of his cock against the roof of his mouth.  It was heavily ridged and Levi was, at present, hypersensitive.  Eren didn’t even get the courtesy of a warning before Levi spurted over his tongue.  The latter did feel mildly apologetic about it.  It was common courtesy to let one’s partner know you were about to shoot a load down their throat.

“That was quick,” Eren smirked, licking his lips as he leaned away.

“It was your body!”

“Mmm, yeah.  I do know all the tricks.”

“Well then,” Levi began, pulling up his pants and retying them, “let me show you what _I_ know.”

* * *

The sun rose the next morning and the pair cracked open their eyelids to look at each other.  They were bleary eyed, and sore, and dirty, and…

“I’M IN MY OWN BODY!” Eren crowed, eyes widening to comical proportions.  He immediately popped up to look himself over, frowning first at the bite marks that littered his torso and then at Levi.  “Look what you did to me!”

“What I did to you?” the raven replied, an amused smile tipping up one corner of his mouth.  “My dear sir, you were in control of my body when those were placed.  I didn’t do shit to you.”

“Stand up,” the elf said, voice flat.

“What?”

“Stand.  Up.”

With a heaving sigh Levi attempted to do as he was told.  He ended up squalling like stomach-speared hobgoblin and collapsing in a pile of leaves.

“Guess you fucked yourself pretty good, eh?”

“Oh fuck, you!”

“I technically sucked me.  But again, that wasn’t a new development.”

Levi snorted before moving to gather articles of clothing that were strewn about the forest floor.  It was going to be a bitch to clean out all his armor.  It felt worth it to be back in his own body, but…

“Are we going to talk about this?” Eren asked.  Of course he’d ask first.

“Do we really need to?”

“I…maybe?  I don’t know.”

“The enchantment is broken, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Then our unresolved issue is resolved, is it not?”

The elf opened his mouth to attempt a rebuttal, but no sound was produced.  He dejectedly began redressing himself, eyes following Levi’s body as he moved about doing the same.  It took him a few minutes to consider and analyze his memories of the night prior, and the conclusion Eren arrived at was not what he was expecting.

“No.”

“No?” the sorcerer responded, honestly confused.

“It’s not resolved.”

“The spell…”

“The spell technically had its conditions met, but mine haven’t been.”

“Since when have you had conditions, Eren?”

Eren wrinkled his nose and blew out a breath before he said, “Always.  I’ve always had conditions.  I told myself that as long as you could stand to have me around, as long as you could tolerate me, I would stay.  But…those conditions changed yesterday.”

“Oh?” Levi asked, wary.  “What are they now?”

“I don’t want you to just tolerate me.  I want you to want me here.  I want you to want to fight with me.  I want…”

“Me.”

“Yes.”

Levi looked Eren up and down, blinked, and then, looking straight at the elf and shrugging his shoulders, said, “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yup.  Now let’s get going.  I’m fucking starving and there’s a quest board near Yorndale we need to look at.”

Eren scrambled to follow after his partner, grinning ear to ear.  He shouldered the smaller male gently, asking, “Think we’ll run into any fire mages this time?”

“If we do, it better be you who loses your goddamn eyebrows.”

They both laughed.


	6. The Miserable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt - Telepathic Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the knife play chapter, things got heavy again. It's emotional. It's bittersweet.
> 
> I love this chapter.
> 
> CW - Abuse

_Pretty._

That’s the first thing Levi ever hears within the confines of his mind.  He doesn’t know where the voice comes from or what is “pretty”.  He does know, even at the young age of fourteen, that he can’t tell anybody about it.  People will think he’s crazy.

People already think he’s crazy.

Levi doesn’t live a charmed life.  His mother works her fingers to the bone to provide for them, but it’s rarely enough.  Especially with his Uncle Kenny coming around to mooch off her all the time.  He often goes to bed hungry.  He is cursed with a lack of height and he can’t stand to be touched, both of which make him a prime target for bullying.  Nile Dok lives to see him breakdown and scrub himself raw in school sinks that are just barely clean enough for him to use.  His teachers tell him that he’s a “bright boy” and that he could do so much with his life if he would “just apply himself.”

He’s heard it all, trudging through the hallway of his school day after day, week after week, month after month.  He keeps his head down and his nose clean, save for the days he works up the gumption to fight back against his tormentors.  He goes home bloodied and bruised, but no tears stain his face. 

None of it means anything to Levi.  He’s a nothing.  He has no friends.

Except for Eren.  Eren, who he has known since he was five.  The brunette is two years older than he is, willowy as a sapling and more energetic than a squirrel on Red Bull.  He’s effervescent and warm, social and kind.  He never tries to touch Levi, he never makes fun of him for his inability to tolerate physical interaction, he distracts him when he’s on the verge of harming himself.  The brilliantly green eyed boy who lives just around the way has somehow, someway, managed to maintain a friendship with a child who behaves as a curmudgeon would.  Levi doesn’t understand it, but he doesn’t deign to question it, either.  It seems he’s allowed one thing in this world, and that’s his friendship with Eren.

It’s sacred to Levi.

_Sweet._

Levi turns his head, searching for the owner of the voice that’s no more than a whisper in his mind.

He sees no one.

* * *

“Whaddaya wanna do today, Levi?” Eren asks, spinning a basketball atop his finger.  He’s made the varsity team as a Freshman, because of course he would.

“Maman needs help at the house after school, I have to go home.”

“I can come help.”

It always makes Levi uncomfortable when Eren makes such offers.  He knows Eren doesn’t judge the way he lives, but that doesn’t make inviting him into their hovel of a home any less embarrassing.

“That’s alright,” he declines, “but I appreciate the offer.  Maybe I could stop by later tonight, we can play some Halo?”

“Boss!” Eren grins.  “I’ll see you at 1900, Captain!” he salutes before heading off to his first class.  A silly gesture to coincide with the silly nickname Eren had given the smaller when they were only in grade school. 

Levi clicks his tongue and mutters an affectionate, “Idiot,” under his breath.

* * *

_Don’t touch him!  DON’T!  TOUCH HIM!_

It’s what Levi hears when Kenny is beating him with his belt.  His mother is out for the night, his uncle is drunk, and his penance for refusing to provide the enraged lunatic with money for more booze is being whipped within an inch of his life.

Kenny leaves no marks.

He never does.

_I’m sorry._

“Why?” Levi asks.

Kenny believes he’s being addressed and kicks the boy square in the gut before spitting on him and growling, “Because you’re worthless.”

Levi knows.

* * *

A knock on the door after school has Levi rolling out of bed and limping to the entryway.  He knows who he’ll find on the other side, and while he’d rather not answer it, Eren is relentless.  Best to get it over with now.

“You weren’t at school today,” the brunette says dumbly.

“Brilliant observation, Sherlock.  Shall I brew you some tea so you can further ruminate on my absence?”

Eren ignores the quip.  His eyes betray him because Eren is an open book.  He keeps no secrets because he has none.

“What was it this time?”

“A belt,” the raven shrugs, hissing as the action causes his t-shirt to rub over welted skin.  The ice pack he had bandaged to his back has long since grown warm.

“You need to tell someone.”

“No.  They’ll take me away from Maman.  She needs me here.”

Eren wants to protest, but he doesn’t.  He doesn’t ask for entrance, either.  He only tells Levi the same thing he has every other time he’s been beaten.

“You can always come over if you need to.  Just for a couple days.  Studying, y’know.”

“Yeah, I know.  Thanks, Eren.”

“Yeah.  I’ll see you,” he smiles, though it is sad and all too knowing for a sixteen-year-old boy.

Eren leaves Levi to stand alone in his doorway, watching his only safety retreat to his own home.

* * *

“Happy birthday, buddy!” Eren crows. 

“Would you keep it down?!  Jesus Christ, somebody will hear you!” Levi scolds.

They’re sitting in a local pizza parlor, Eren having decided that they were going to celebrate Levi’s birthday “in style.”  In Eren’s world, “in style” means a greasy New York style pizza loaded with pepperoni.

Levi is ok with that.

_Smile._

The raven casts his eyes to the side, seeking the owner of that voice.  The voice that has haunted him for a year now.  He still finds no one.

“You ok, Levi?” the brunette asks, brow creasing with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiles, because he can’t help himself.  “The pizza’s great, thank you.”

“Your birthday isn’t over yet!  I still have a present for you!  Come on!”

“Eren, you didn’t have to…”

“I know I didn’t  _have_  to.  I wanted to.  It’s not a present if it’s an obligation, is it?”

“Well, no, but…”

“No buts!” the taller giggles.  He actually  _giggles_.  “C’mon, if we hurry, we can chuck some snowballs in the park before we hit my house.”

Levi grabs his threadbare jacket and the red scarf his cousin had gifted him for his last birthday, wrapping himself up as tightly as he can before he walks out of the pizza parlor and into the blustering December wind.

_Just a little longer._

The gusts of air cannot carry away the voice the boy is sure he hears.

* * *

Levi sits cross-legged on the floor in front of Eren’s fireplace.  The bubbly brunette has scampered off somewhere to fetch Levi his presents.  Plural.  There was more than one.

That makes Levi nervous.

He has a hard time dwelling on his consternation, though, when there’s a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands and his belly is full.  It feels good to be full.  He feels guilty about having eaten when his mother is probably going without.

“I’m back!” Eren calls out.  He puts three separate packages on the floor, all neatly wrapped with beautiful bows on them.  It’s clear that Mrs. Jaeger took care of that part.  Eren has no sense of symmetry or neatness whatsoever.

“Does it matter which one I…?”

“Here, do these first.  These are from my parents.”

Levi frowns.  Why would they get him anything?  In any case, it would be rude to refuse, and so Levi opens his presents to discover a slightly worn pea coat and a brand new pair of black combat boots.

“These are…these…” the raven doesn’t know what to say.  There is a part of him, a prideful part, that wants to be angry.  He wants to scream at Eren that he’s not a charity case, that he doesn’t need these things.  But he can’t.  He can’t because he’s  _cold_  and his toes have been crammed into too small boots for four months, and his feet ache.

“Mom found that pea coat at the military surplus store months ago.  She was so excited.  Thought it was very “you”.  And dad found the boots.  I didn’t know he was getting them, I swear!  He told me he peeked at your shoe size the last time you were here.  You were…”

“Limping,” Levi finishes for him, embarrassed.

“Here!” Eren says quickly, shoving the last box into his friend’s hands.  “I used all of my savings from last year and worked at Mr. Shadis’ coffee shop all through spring break to save up enough for this.  I hope you like it!”

The raven is surprised by the heft of the box.  He unwraps its trappings with great care and sets them aside, chancing a look at Eren to see his expression is a mixture of pensive and excited.  He’s worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  He does that when he’s anxious.  Levi huffs an amused laugh at the brunette’s antics and then lifts the lid of the simple shoe box that resides in his lap.

His laugh dies in his throat.

He can’t even touch what’s in the box.

“Levi?” Eren asks, face crumpling into an expression of such unyielding hurt that Levi isn’t sure what to do with himself.

“How could…why would you buy this for me?” he whispers, desperately trying to swallow down the guilt he feels.

“This” is a limited edition multi volume book set of Victor Hugo’s “Les Miserables” translated from the original French.

“I…I know how much you like French literature, and I wanted you to understand how much I…how much…”

_Smile.  Please._

“These books are worth more than I am,” the raven says.

“Nothing is worth more than you are,” Eren replies, his tone far more forceful than he intends it to be.

_Please._

“Shut up!  Shut UP!” Levi squeals, pulling at his own hair.  He’s overwhelmed and he doesn’t need that goddamned voice in his head.

“I’m sorry,” the brunette apologizes, ashamed.  “I shouldn’t have…”

“Not you!  That voice!  That fucking…”

_He knows._

And then the two of them are looking directly at each other, a flood of words and emotions swirling about in Levi’s brain as he learns who that voice belongs to.

_He knows.  He knows, he knows.  He hates me.  I just wanted to see him smile._

“You,” Levi murmurs lowly.  “It’s been you this whole time?”

“What’re you talking about?” Eren shakes his head.

On a whim, Levi stares into those jeweled eyes, his gaze focused, but not hard, and he thinks:  ** _Don’t lie to me._**

The brunette gasps right before he sobs.

“I didn’t mean to!  I  _don’t_  mean to!  I tried to keep it to myself, Levi, I swear!  I just wanted you to smile!  You deserve to smile!  There’s so much for you to deal with and you still make it through every goddamn day even though you suffer.  I wanted to see you smile because it’s beautiful, and you’re beautiful and I love you.”

Eren’s breath hitches and he stops breathing entirely when he realizes what he’s just said.  But he can’t take it back now.  He doesn’t want to take it back.  Not even with Levi staring at him like that.  Like he’s just pulled the rug out from under him and he has no safety net to fall back on.

Levi doesn’t know what to say, what to do.  He knows he  _does_  want to smile, but can’t.  He knows his nose is twitching and his face is wet and…

“You’re crying.”

“Yes,” comes the gurgled reply.

_Don’t cry._

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Eren laughs though his tears, though the tension doesn’t ease.

The smaller boy’s lower lip quivers and he does what he can to keep the deluge at bay.  His time is limited in that regard.  He wants to throw himself into Eren's arms and hug him breathless, but he can’t.  He can’t because he’s a lunatic afraid of touch.

“You’re not.”

“I can’t touch you.  I’ve known you for almost as long as I’ve been alive, and I can’t touch you.  I can’t hug you.  I can’t even hold your hand,” Levi sniffs, wiping his eyes with his sweater.

“But you can look at me, right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Eren says as he takes a deep breath, “then look at me.”

Levi does.  He stares into those eyes until he feels a sensation like falling, moving to catch himself on the carpeting of the living room floor.

_It’s alright, just watch me._

There is a strange sort of warmth that encompasses Levi then.  He feels it everywhere, pressing from the inside out and the outside in.  It’s not heavy, but it’s very obviously present.  His fingertips tingle and he can feel a buzzing on the crown of his head.  His toes twitch and his breath catches, and he hugs himself in order to deal with the sensation.

“It feels good when you hug back,” Eren speaks softly, glassy droplets still falling from his eyes.

“I didn’t…”

“You did.  Maybe not on purpose, but you did,” the brunette sniffles and laughs.  It sounds grateful.

Levi wants to do it on purpose. 

He stares at Eren with such intense focus that the older boy emits a hard, “Oof!”, grabbing at his gut before laughing again.  The raven is met with a gentle push back against his consciousness that somehow feels like it’s settling in his belly.

“Heh, guess you’ve been holding that in, huh?”

“How long?” the raven asks.  He knows Eren understands what he’s asking.

“Since we were little,” Eren shrugs.  “Maybe around 9 or so?  It wasn’t intentional or anything.  Nothing ever happened.  I was just…thinking things.  You didn’t start responding until last year.”

“How did you know?”

“I caught you looking around, like at the pizza parlor.  Like you were looking for something invisible.”

“I was.”

“I don’t…I don’t direct my thoughts, exactly.  They get projected, but only to you.  And…you have to be in my line of sight,” the boy admits hesitantly.

“You saw…”

“I saw.  I couldn’t do anything.  I couldn’t…I couldn’t help you.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours, either.”

They’re talking about two very different things.

They both know it.

“I meant what I said, Levi.”

“Which part?” the raven asks, his voice sounding rueful and tinged with anxiety.

“All of it.  Every last word.  I bought that book for you because I wanted to see you smile.  Because I know you love French literature.  Because it’s beautiful when you’re happy.  Because you’re beautiful.  Because…I love you.”

“In what way?” the younger asks.  He has to know.

“In every way there is,” Eren answers, swallowing around tears.

Levi feels a gentle nuzzle against his consciousness, does his best to offer the same, and the two of them just sit there in front of the fire, staring at each other while their hands find a place to rest atop Levi’s books.

**_I love you, too._ **


	7. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompt - Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. This. I am so fucking proud of me.
> 
> We are revisiting the universe from the opening chapter. We have 39 year old Levi and 22 year old Eren.

He’s staring in the mirror again.  He’s staring in the mirror and he doesn’t know why, because it’s fucking stupid.  The ideas running through his head are fucking stupid.  The way he feels is fucking stupid.

But he can’t stop staring.

He can’t stop focusing on the broad grey stripe that runs through his hair on the left side of his head, streaking from his temple to just shy of his nape.  He can’t stop focusing on the scars that mar his neck and the wrinkles around his eyes.  He can’t stop focusing on the circles beneath those same tired eyes that seem to sag more heavily than ever before.

Levi has never considered himself a vain person.  It has never particularly mattered to him how he appeared to others.  He knows with some degree of certainty that he’s an attractive man.  He was hit on often enough in his youth, by men and women alike, to understand he has a certain appeal.  He still receives propositions when he travels through strange territories, people unfamiliar with him being unaware of his relationship with Eren.

Eren always makes them aware.  That thought makes him want to smile, but he finds he can’t.  He can only run his hands through hair that was once a solid sea of ink, now dotted by little flecks of pepper.

“What’re you doing?” a voice murmurs in his ear, lips pressing a kiss to an angular jaw as Levi is hugged from behind.

“Oh, nothing.  Just…looking,” the raven responds, sinking back into the arms of his captor.  He likes to think that Eren is the only one who can catch him like this.  He hopes it is so.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Eren says as he kisses a lightly stubbled cheek.

That’s turning grey, too.

“I’m fine, Eren,” Levi smiles at him.  It’s soft, barely there.  But that is the way Levi has always smiled, and Eren loves it.

Even so, even though he believes the raven is sincere, Eren can see there’s something behind those glassy grey eyes.  Something sad.  And Eren knows this because he knows his captain.  Because they have spent so much time together in the last seven years that Levi’s mask has become ineffective against him.

“Fine, hmm?” the brunette hums, placing kisses along the column of Levi’s neck.  The tip of the raven’s head tells him that he’s not going to have to work very hard to get what he wants.

“Brat,” Levi sighs, a hand reaching behind him to sink his fingers into damp hair. “You showered?”

“A couple hours ago, yeah.”

Levi pulls Eren down into a kiss without questioning him further.  It pleases him that he doesn’t have to raise himself up on his toes, Eren dutifully bending lower to kiss him properly.  The angle is awkward, but it’s one of his favorite positions to make out in.  He has no idea why.

The clinking of his belt distracts him only for a minute, causing him to chuckle against Eren’s mouth.

“It’s the middle of the day.”

“Yeah, so?  We have nothing to do.  No training, no expedition to be planned right now.  I feel this is a worthy way to spend my free time.”

“Fucking an old man?” Levi teases. 

He’s not really teasing, though, and Eren knows it.

“You’re not old,” he counters, turning Levi in his arms and gripping him about the waist, “you’re just...”

“I’m old, Eren.  My hair is turning grey and I walk with a limp for Sina’s sake.”

“Maybe so,” the brunette tells him, pulling the captain’s undershirt out of his pants, “but those things make no difference to me.”

“You’re young enough to have anybody you want,” the captain says, even as Eren is working his hands into the back of his jeans to grip his ass.

“I am.  And I already have who I want,” the shifter rumbles, sucking just beneath Levi’s jaw.  It’s going to leave a mark and that excites him.  It excites him more when Levi doesn’t comment on it as he typically does. 

Levi actually doesn’t say anything at all until Eren has him naked against the sheets.  The shifter has taken off his shirt, but his pants remain.  His boots are neatly laid near the door, as Levi does not entertain heathens.

“Are you not going to…?”

“Not yet.  Right now I just want to look at you.”

“What?” Levi frowns, though there’s a small laugh that slips past his lips.  “Why?”

“Because I,” Eren begins, stealing a kiss between words, “want you to understand just how much I appreciate you.”

Levi can feel the heat rising in his cheeks.  He can’t decide if he loves it or hates it.  He loves Eren, though, and so he lets him continue.  It’s strange, he thinks, how badly he wants to curl in on himself as strong fingers glide down his side.  It’s strange that he suddenly feels the need to question Eren’s devotion to him when the shifter has never shown any inclination, or even the ability, to be anything but.

“Gorgeous,” Eren half whispers, half rumbles.  “So beautiful.”

Pouty pink lips connect with a thick scar that adorns Levi’s right hip.  Gentle pressure pushes that same hip back towards a hot mouth when Levi tries to twist away.

“Eren…”

“I like your scars,” the shifter says.

“They’re ugly.”

“They’re proof of life.  Sometimes life is ugly.  But you’re alive, and beautiful, and mine,” the brunette says with a wistful sigh.  “Je t’adore, that’s how you say it, yeah?”

Levi can’t help the way his breath catches when he hears Eren speak in his native tongue.  His inflection is wrong and the accent is silly…and Levi has zero fucks to give about it.  He only offers Eren an affirmative “Oui,” and tries to disguise the trembling of his body.

“Tu es magnifique,” Eren breathes over a gouged out portion of Levi’s left pectoral muscle.  “Tu es parfait,” he rumbles, tongue flicking over a pert nipple.  He revels in the way the raven squirms underneath him.  He can’t contain his smile when that small mouth drops open in a surprised gasp as he’s praised.

The brunette just barely understands what he’s saying.  Levi has said these words to him during their lovemaking and Eren knows them to be good things.  He wants them to continue to be good things.

“So pretty,” is the next compliment that reaches Levi’s ears, the sensation of Eren’s hand on his cock following close behind.  “And so hard.  All for me.”

The captain covers his mouth with his hand, trying to maintain his dignity.  It seems he’s not allowed that today.  Eren removes his hand, kisses his palm, and lightly chides him for his sudden bashfulness.

“Let me hear your voice.  I want to know that you like it when I touch you.”

“How could I not?” Levi asks him.  The words are so quiet he’s not even sure he’s said them aloud.

Eren only strokes the length in his hand for a minute before both his hands occupy themselves by sliding over his lover’s thick thighs.  A salacious grin makes its home on his face, lip held between his teeth.  Levi can see Eren’s slightly crooked canine when he does that.  That tooth has been knocked out of the brat’s head thousands of times and it never comes back in straight.

“I love these legs,” Eren muses, pulling Levi from his distracted thoughts.

“They’re short.”

“They’re powerful,” the brunette corrects gently.  “I love being between them.  It feels like you’re going to crush me.  It’s exciting.”

Levi says nothing, but he does watch with rapt attention when Eren kisses up the inside of one thigh and down the other.  He whines when his cock is neglected.  His annoyance is given a brief reprieve when Eren’s next trail of kisses brings him up Levi’s abs and to the front of his throat.

“There is not a single inch of you I don’t treasure, Levi.”

Silver eyes try to look away, but Eren’s too quick.  He steals the raven’s breath with a kiss and returns it with a sigh.  Levi lets him.  Levi encourages him.  He tugs at the waistband of Eren’s pants, a silent demand that they come off, because he can’t reach enough skin right now.  He needs more.

Eren obliges, but not before turning the smaller man onto his stomach.  He allows him to lay out flat, disappearing from the bed for only a moment so he can retrieve some oil.  Levi fails at hiding his gasp when he hears the cork open.  His cock twitches in anticipation.  He's surprised when that same oil is drizzled onto his back and not between his cheeks, where he longs Eren to be.

“Your back is beautiful too, you know,” the shifter begins anew.  “I remember how you got many of these scars, don’t know the stories of others, am grateful for all of them.”

When did Eren become so poetic, Levi wonders?  He doesn’t have time to ruminate on his question.  Strong, thick fingers are pressing into gnarled muscles, forcing the captain to exhale in low moans.

“That’s it, love,” Eren croons.  “I love those pretty noises.”

Warm palms slide down, down, down, until Eren’s hands are on the pale, perfectly sculpted globes of Levi’s ass.  An ass like Levi’s should be illegal, Eren thinks.  He’d happily be incarcerated a million times over if it meant he could grope, and bite, and fuck it to his heart’s content.  The raven whines when Eren admits it.

He’s ready to start begging because he can’t take anymore fucking teasing, but Eren, for once in his life, is ahead of the captain.  He’s already dragging oil soaked fingers up and down the crease of his ass, lightly rubbing at the tight pucker hidden between his cheeks, dipping lower to cup balls that hang heavy and full between those beautifully thick thighs.

“Let me hear you, Levi,” the brunette sighs, immediately sinking two fingers into the tight hole.  He knows his lover can take it.  He prefers the burn of it.

Levi’s resultant whine is initially high pitched, though it rapidly descends into a quiet growl.  He can feel his toes curling and his feet turning in towards where Eren is positioned behind him.  The brat is already working his prostate, and it’s with a practiced sort of ease that the raven finds disturbing.

“Eren…” is all Levi manages to say.  He can’t scold him, can’t correct him, can’t be upset with his current treatment.  The shitty brat is being anything but, and it rattles the elder.

“Almost, love.  Gods, I love seeing you like this.  Open and relaxed.  All mine,” Eren rumbles, consoling his impatient counterpart, placing a warm kiss on the small of his back.

Levi is yet again on the verge of begging and Eren yet again beats him to the punch, rolling the captain back over to loom over his small form.  He doesn’t make a show of slicking himself up exactly, but he does make sure Levi watches him do it.  He makes sure Levi watches him settle between his legs.  He makes sure Levi watches him when he pushes inside.

Eren’s composure cracks for the first time, his torso hunching over the body beneath him as he moans.  It’s loud, and wanton, and a very “Eren” sort of sound.  So different from Levi, who can be quite vocal, but is quieter about it.

“You feel so good around me Levi.  So damn good.”

Levi responds to Eren’s praises by canting his hips up.  He wants the brat to move.  He needs to feel that familiar fullness sliding inside him. 

Eren gives him what he wants, but it’s in the form of pulling the raven upwards until he’s sitting in Eren’s lap.  The brunette’s cock is buried impossibly deep and Levi is moaning into Eren’s kiss while his hips are grabbed and pushed down.

“Fuck yes,” he breathes against Eren’s jaw.  “Fuck.  Yes.”

The grip Eren has on him is firm.  Secure.  There’s no way for Levi to hurt himself even if Eren did drop him, but it’s evident that Eren isn’t going to do so.  Not with one hand wrapped around his lower back and the other pressing in between his shoulder blades, encouraging him to lay his head down.

“Gods, Levi…” Eren moans again, his thrusts slow.  This is the only time he has any patience.  When he’s buried balls deep in the love of his life, trying to coax debauched noises out of him.

That doesn’t take long.

“Ohhhh,” is the first drawn out sound Eren is gifted with.  It’s followed by a breathless, “Therrrre…”

“You always take me so well.  My perfect love,” Eren praises, littering a creamy shoulder with kisses.

Levi manages the position for a few minutes, and goddamn it feels amazing.  Especially when Eren is kissing him and pushing his hips down so his cock can reach deeper.  Eventually, however, Levi has to give in and admit that he’s getting sore.

“Do you think you can still…?” Eren pats at his chest, an eyebrow raised.

The raven knows what he’s asking and quickly contemplates his current ability to do what the shifter is suggesting.  Ultimately he decides that the answer is yes, because it’s his favorite position and he comes like a goddamn catapult.

Eren manages to lay him back on the mattress, only a few grumblings to be heard, and then he grabs Levi’s ankles and positions his feet flat against his chest.  Levi’s fine…until Eren starts leaning forward.  His eyes start widening and the concupiscent grin on Eren’s face does the same.

Levi’s fucking amazed as shit that he can still bend this way.  He’s also beyond ecstatic about it, because, Saint Rose, Eren feels fucking amazing like this.  His mouth is open, lips pulled away from his teeth, the flex of his tongue visible as he tries to form words to tell Eren that he feels magnificent.

There are no words to be had.  There’s only the sharp thrust of Eren’s hips followed by a pleasured squeak.  The first couple thrusts, Levi knows, are just a test.  Eren wants to get the angle right.  The moment he finds it, he’s fucking into the captain with reckless abandon, his moans unceasing.

“Levi, Levi, Levi.  Precious Levi, beautiful Levi, wonderful, wonderful, my treasure...”

The raven is actually grateful for how much Eren is talking, because he can’t catch his breath long enough to say anything.  He can only gasp and yip and clench his ass around Eren as he’s fucked into the mattress.  When Eren’s endless chattering transforms into deep, rolling growls, Levi knows he’s close.  He insinuates his feet between Eren’s ribs and forearms, wraps his legs around a thick waist, tips his hips up, and stares into wild green eyes, silently asking for what he desires.

The brunette doubles down his efforts, arms encircling Levi’s small, broad upper body, the tops of golden thighs pressing to the backs of the captain’s own pale ones.  Levi doesn’t know how Eren can fuck so fast, but it stops mattering real damn quick.

Eren pours himself into Levi with a snarl that is caught by the sheets, his hand wedging between their bodies to rapidly stroke at Levi’s long neglected dick.  It’s soaked with precum, aiding in the slide of his fingers, and Levi, thankfully, is so keyed up that it only takes him a couple of minutes to follow behind Eren.

When the brunette finally collapses on his side, he pulls Levi onto him, uncaring that they’re both a fucked out mess.  He nuzzles his face into sweaty hair, rakes his fingers along the grey streak, and smiles when the smaller man leans into the touch.

They watch each other closely as they come down from the high of orgasm.  It’s fairly typical for them now, no trace of shyness to be had.  It’s one of Eren’s favorite parts of having sex with Levi.  The other is watching as his lover becomes drowsy, seeking post-coital slumber.

“Hey,” the younger man whispers to the elder, tracing his lower lip with a thumb.

“Hey,” Levi whispers back.

It takes Eren a moment to gather his thoughts.  He needs to tell Levi something, but it’s always so much easier to do it when he’s in the throes of passion.  He feels flustered trying to do it when they’re resting in silence.  Eventually, though, Eren finds his voice.

“You have to know, Levi,” he begins, “that no matter how old you get, no matter how many wrinkles you have, or how many aches you feel, or how many more scars you acquire, you’re beautiful to me.  You were beautiful to me when I was fifteen, you are beautiful to me now, and I’ll think you’re beautiful until the day I die.”

Levi doesn’t know what it is, why it’s so hard for him to find words today, so he says the only thing he can think of before hiding his face in Eren’s neck.

“Sentimental brat.”

“Yes,” Eren laughs.  “And I adore you.”

“Je t’adore, mon amour,” Levi sighs and smiles against Eren’s throat.  “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t’adore - I adore you  
> Oui - Yes  
> Tu es magnifique - You are magnificent  
> Tu es parfait - You are perfect  
> Je t’adore, mon amour - I adore you, my love


	8. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 prompt - Deep-throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started off fairly serious. It doesn't end that way. Real sex can be like that, too.

Eren sits on the couch in their shared living room, his legs spread, Levi nestled between them.  He’s got Eren’s dick between his lips and he’s sucking his length down, down, down, small hands pinning the brunette’s hips to the cushions.  Tan fingers comb through onyx hair, stopping to play with the neon ends with every pass and Eren sighs.

He’s not entirely sure what it is that he loves about what Levi is doing.  Aside from the obvious physical reward, Eren knows that there’s something else, something more.  Perhaps it’s the way Levi looks with his small mouth stretched taut around Eren’s girth.  Or the way is jaw works when he swallows around Eren’s cock.  Or the look in those silver eyes right before he takes Eren down his throat, slow and meticulous.

All in all, Eren supposes that the reasons don’t matter.  He just knows that there is a gorgeous man on his knees for him.  His lips are wrapped around the base of Eren’s dick, and he’s humming, and moaning, and none of the control belongs to the brunette, and Eren most assuredly likes that.  He is under no illusions that just because it is his cock occupying Levi’s mouth he’s the one who holds all the cards.

A low whine slowly leaks from his lungs when the raven pulls off him with a loud slurp.  It becomes a satisfied groan when a soft tongue begins licking his entire length, the touch barely there, the pace almost maddeningly slow.  It tickles when Levi flicks his tongue against the underside of the tip and Eren can’t hold in a shuddering laugh.

“Mmm?” Levi hums, alternating between kissing and sucking spit soaked flesh.

“Nothin’,” Eren says.  “Feels good.”

“Up,” Levi says, tugging at Eren’s hips.  “Up,” he repeats, slapping at Eren’s thigh when he doesn’t move fast enough.

The brunette yips and bounces off the couch, behaving much like an affronted pony who wasn’t allowed the apple slice he’d been promised.  Levi isn’t sorry about it, mostly because he sees how the length in front of him twitches in response to the sharp sting.  He’s even less sorry about it when Eren looks down at him, nostrils flaring.  He’s not angry.  Most definitely not.

He’s hungry.

Hungry for Levi to devour him.

“Watch me,” Levi commands, his hands resting on Eren’s upper thighs.  Porcelain stands out in stark contrast to sweet caramel, and Levi can’t help but think how sweet Eren tastes as he slowly inches him along his tongue.  Not in a literal sense, certainly.  Eren’s flavor is a heady mix of salt, and something bitter, and something else that is just _Eren._ But when Levi takes him like this, he swears there is a flavor of innocence that dances across his palate.  A thread of something pure that Eren’s never been able to divest himself of.

It’s delicious.  Tantalizing.  Scintillating.

His.

The raven just barely holds his smile at bay, watching Eren staring intently as his cock makes its way past Levi’s lips.  The flex of his ass delights Levi.  He knows it’s because the brunette is trying to keep himself still.  He’s trying to be obedient.

Such a good boy.

Eren still hasn’t managed to touch him, probably too concerned that he won’t be able to control himself.  He is an impulsive brat, so Levi supposes he can’t blame him.  He takes matters into his hands, quite literally, and places Eren’s palms on either side of his jaw.  The resulting gasp amuses the raven, because the brunette’s own touch against pale skin stimulates him further.  He likes to feel Levi swallowing around him.  Not just through the sensation of smooth muscle rippling over his cock, but along his fingertips.

Levi likes to watch Eren when he has him like this.  He likes to see that pretty mouth screw up into a pleasured grimace that would make anybody else question if he was in pain.  The raven supposes that he is in a strange sort of agony, desperate to climax but disallowed from helping things along.

That’s ok, Levi doesn’t need him to help.

“Haaahhhh—ahh—ahhh!” Eren cries out, throwing his head back.  Levi’s tongue is stroking him from the bottom and his cock is pressed to the roof of his mouth, and the head of it is down Levi’s throat, and he’s going to lose it.  And those grey eyes, burning with desire, with the need to see Eren find euphoria, are staring upwards, straight into him.  Even with lust lighting up his irises Levi appears almost impassive, as if he’s not doing something lewd.  As if there isn’t saliva dripping down his chin and the slurping noises he’s making aren’t offensive.

This, the brunette realizes, is what he likes about it.  That Levi can stimulate him in so many different ways while looking lewd and innocent all at the same time.  The way Levi doesn’t _care_ that he looks like a disheveled mess.  The way anybody could walk in on them and he wouldn’t give a shit.  He’d just flip them off while he continued to work Eren towards bliss.

“Le-e-eeeeeeviiii…”

Close.  He’s close.  Levi hears it in the way Eren’s voice climbs in pitch, feels it as his dick throbs on his tongue.  His arms wind behind Eren’s back, one hand grabbing the wrist of the other to hold the brunette still as he prepares for the inevitable.  And Eren, unable to keep his hands on Levi’s jaw as he presses his nose to his lover’s pubic bone, tangles one hand in yellow black hair and traces along the piercings of his left ear.

There’s a tug at the base of Eren’s dick, and he makes the mistake of looking back down to see Levi all but nursing on him.  He doesn’t know why, but he thinks back to the time that he had attempted dirty talk and asked, “Does baby need his bottle?”  Levi had casually tossed back, “Baby doesn’t need his bottle…but daddy needs his juice.”  That had resulted in Eren’s first real experience with Levi’s mouth.

The memory is simultaneously tawdry and hysterical, and Eren somehow manages to find release with laughter bubbling in his chest.  It’s strangely exhilarating.  He feels free, and high, and excited, and he giggles through his orgasm.   His thighs shake and he tries to stop the buck of his hips as Levi holds him steady, swallowing every last drop Eren has offered him. 

When the raven pulls away, thumb swiping along his chin to rid himself of drying spit, he casts a quizzical look at the brunette.  His eyebrow is raised and he seems to be debating on whether or not to ask Eren what’s so fucking funny.  He thankfully opts not to question him, however, and simply rises to his feet, casually stretching before retreating to the bathroom.

He’s going to brush his teeth.  He always does that after blowjobs.  Eren can’t help but to follow him after he’s tucked himself back into his pajama pants.  He stands in the doorway of the bathroom, grinning, and Levi finally caves.

“Fucking what?” he asks around his toothbrush.

“Did daddy like his juice?”

He gets hit in the face with a tube of toothpaste.

Totally worth it.


	9. Rocky.  Horror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 prompt - Lingerie/frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so hard writing this. We're back in the Dirty Talk universe with IT Levi and pro dancer Eren

Levi shouldn’t have been surprised.  He should have expected it, really.  After two years of living with Eren and almost a year’s worth of dating, it shouldn’t have been a shock to come home to Eren dancing in costume.  It was commonplace.  Professional dancers needed to practice, and Eren often did so in costume when a part was new to him.

“Learning how the material moves makes me feel more comfortable while I’m learning parts,” Eren had explained to him once.

But none of his previous costumes had involved fishnet stockings and a lace garterbelt.  None of his previous costumes had involved a dark blue brocade corset with sequins on the side panels.  None of his previous costumes had involved four inch high heels.  None of his previous costumes had involved leather panties that barely covered his perfectly sculpted golden ass. 

And most certainly, none of Eren’s previous liaisons in the living room had lead to the brunette rhythmically shaking that same perfect ass to Rocky Horror’s “Sweet Transvestite.”

Eren didn’t hear Levi enter, too engrossed in counting his steps.  It took the raven dropping his briefcase for the brunette to look over, his smile bright, brow beaded with sweat.  He’d been working for the better part of an hour and he was a bit tired.

“Hey, love!” he panted.  He was completely unconcerned by his state of dress.  He’d been on display in front of hundreds of people wearing far less. “Glad you’re home!  How was your day?”

Levi only blinked.

“Levi?”

The raven swallowed, the motion heavy and obvious.

Eren walked over to him, his movement surprisingly balanced considering the heels.  He looked down at his boyfriend, expression confused as Levi stared up at him.  Up, up, up, because fuck all if Eren hadn’t been a damn giant already.  Now he had seven inches on Levi instead of his usual three.

“Levi?” the brunette tried again.  “Are you ok?”

“You, uh…you’re…you’re in…you…” he stammered.  His mouth had gone dry when he’d first laid eyes on his boyfriend.  But now Eren was up close, in his space, concerned…and he was salivating.

“Oh!  Yeah, sorry.  The good doctor is quite a flamboyant character, isn’t he?” Eren laughed, bending down to place a kiss on Levi’s forehead.  “Getting used to these heels has been a real bitch.  Let me go change and we can…”

“No!” Levi interjected, eyes widening at the thought of the brunette taking off any part of his current get up.

“No?  But, aren’t you hungry?  I was going to make…”

The raven didn’t hear anything beyond being asked if he was hungry.

He was more than hungry.

He was ravenous.

Eren was still talking and Levi was still deaf to his words, staring intently at the brunette’s leather clad crotch for only a moment before reaching out and firmly groping what lay behind the material.  The startled gasp had bright eyes staring into muted silver.

“Take off the heels,” Levi commanded.

Eren did as he was told.  He knew that voice, and it brooked no argument.  Leaning down to remove them took some effort, but he managed to release the straps and kick them off.  It felt strange to be flat footed again, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was how women felt after they removed their shoes everyday.  He didn’t have time to think on the matter any further, as Levi threw himself into strong arms the moment the footwear had been removed.

“Holy MMF--!!!”

 The brunette’s surprise was swallowed down by Levi’s mouth.  The computer tech had scaled him like a tree and was kissing him with fervor.  The raven’s tongue had already plunged between pink lips and he was licking the roof of Eren’s mouth.  The dancer couldn’t do anything but hold on and moan.

“Couch!” was Levi’s next demand, and Eren yet again complied, stumbling over to the furniture and tumbling onto it with Levi on top of him.

“Ah!  Levi!  Levi, wait, I need to…!”

“Shut up!”

“At least let me take off the corset!”

“No!”

Any further protests were smothered by Levi’s kisses.  His hands were everywhere and Eren felt dizzy from the adrenaline rush.  Levi had never behaved this way before.  Even during their most passionate lovemaking his little tech nerd was fairly reserved.  This was a side of the raven that, even after a year of dating, Eren had never witnessed.

He wasn’t going to complain about it.

“Oh fuck,” the brunette groaned when Levi started grinding against him.  They were both harder than granite, and the smaller man was circling his hips just so.  The pressure of it was mind numbingly good and Eren rolled his pelvis upwards in search of more friction.

“There!  Right—fuck!—right there!”

It was absolutely ridiculous, two grown ass men dry humping each other on a couch like oversexed teenagers. 

Amount of fucks given?  Zero.

“Hah!  Shit!” the brunette cried out, Levi’s hips jerking over him.  “I gotta…fucking hell—!”

Eren managed to wedge his hand in between them just in time to pull the tip of his cock out of his leather panties, spilling into his own hand with a loud moan.  Levi followed right behind him, thrusting twice more before shuddering and stilling himself, flooding his own pants with his sticky release.

The raven collapsed on top of the brunette, chest heaving, eyes bleary.  Gentle fingers scratching at his undercut slowly brought him back to reality.

“Fucking shitballs, Levi.  What the hell was that all about?”

“I don’t know,” the smaller groaned, hiding his face against Eren’s corset.  “I don’t fucking know.”

He wasn’t lying.  Levi truly didn’t know.  He’d never considered men in lingerie to be his thing.  It hadn’t ever been a turn on for him, it was just something some people enjoyed.  But seeing Eren in such things…

“We gotta get up,” Eren said.

“I don’t have bones anymore.”

“Levi, this shit is dry clean only and worth hundreds of dollars.  If I got jizz on it, it needs to come out.”

“Didn’t it already?” the raven quipped, unable to hide his smile.

“You look real smug now, but you just creamed yourself in three hundred dollar Armani pants.”

That had Levi scrambling off the brunette and making a beeline for the bedroom.  Eren could only laugh, standing up to wobble towards the kitchen sink and rinse off his hand so he could remove his corset.  Thankfully it looked like he had saved his outfit from becoming unduly dirty.  It would still need to be cleaned, but there wasn’t anything noticeably incriminating residing on it.

A soft smile lit up his face when he realized that his rehearsal music had been playing in the background throughout the entirety of their tryst.

Sweet transvestite.  Indeed.


	10. Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 prompt - Fucking machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions. There are emotions involved here. And psychology. And things don't end the way you think they'll end (everybody is fine, calm your tits).
> 
> This is the thing btw  
> pbs.twimg.com/media/Cm8Jpq8WcAAcWFk.jpg

Eren’s standing next to Levi in their bedroom, staring at a black case with a rod at the end of it.  Levi had told him he’d had a surprise for him and invited him to come look.  The brunette, for the life of him, can't figure out what the hell it is.

“I don’t know,” he finally concedes.

“No?” Levi smirks.

“No,” Eren shakes his head, shaggy bangs blocking his frown.

The raven walks over to the box, digging around in a bag that’s lying beside it, and quickly affixes a neon pink, six-inch-long dildo to the end of the rod.

“How about now?”

What Levi expects from the brunette is copious amounts of blushing.  What he actually sees is his golden god of a boyfriend turning paler than bleached sheets.  It’s a disturbing image, witnessing his usually bubbly partner seeming so…

“Are you afraid, Eren?”

“No,” Eren hiccups.  He’s always been a terrible liar.  He’s well aware he’s a terrible liar.  But he doesn’t want Levi to think he’s weak.

“What’s wrong?” the smaller asks, reaching up to cup Eren’s face in his hands.  His inquiry is tender.  For as crass as he is, Levi understands when Eren can’t take it.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” the taller man gurgles.

“You’re on the verge of tears, kid.  You’re not fine.”

The two of them have been dating for six months now and Eren isn’t at all unfamiliar with Levi’s kinks.  He admitted early on in their relationship that he wasn’t a very vanilla type of person.  He liked to experiment and explore, and while he would never force Eren to do anything he didn’t want to, he hoped that the brunette would be willing to try some things with him

They’d already played around with a few kinks.  Bondage, gags, and lingerie had been the easiest ones to start with.  Levi had taken things slow, since he topped more often than not.  He was the more naturally dominant of the two, and Eren was content to bottom the majority of the time.  There were times, of course, when Levi would bottom, though he was no less forthright in his behavior.  And it wasn’t a matter of Levi being bossy or over confident, or Eren being weak willed and overtly submissive.  The roles each man played were entirely natural to them.  Neither one had a beef about it.

So why is Eren so afraid now?

“Talk to me brat.  What’s got you so bothered?”

“I don’t know,” Eren shivers, blinking back his tears.  “I don’t.”

“Alright, that’s ok,” Levi soothes.  His voice is still gentle. 

“Is it?” the younger asks, seeking reassurance.

“Of course it is, baby,” Levi chuckles, though it isn’t mean spirited.  It happens sometimes, Eren being too apprehensive to try a new thing.  He has to be eased into the idea.  As brash as the kid is, the nerves of an inexperienced partner hide beneath the surface.  Insecurities that only Levi gets to see. “I mean, I was looking forward to you reaming my ass with that thing, but we don’t have to…”

“Wait, what?” Eren asks, frowning more deeply.  “You wanted me to…”

“Well, yeah,” Levi shrugs, hands rubbing along thick biceps.  “I thought this might be a good way to get you more comfortable with the idea of taking the lead.  I know you’ve been wanting to try it a little more.”

“Oh,” the brunette says simply, eyes flicking over to the contraption.

His interest has been piqued.  Levi runs with it.

“Go on, go look,” is the raven’s next encouragement.

It doesn’t take long for Eren to decide he’s willing to give the machine a shot.  It _does_ take an hour for Eren to become brave enough to do more than kiss a blindfolded Levi.  Eren’s fingers are buried in the raven’s ass, but it’s not enough, and he’s getting impatient.  The smaller demands, as gently as he can, that the brunette get on with it.

“Do you want…should I tie you up?” Eren queries.

“If you want,” Levi grins in the direction of his voice.  He’s resting comfortably on the bed, face down, ass in the air, legs spread.  “What happens is up to you.  You know how the safe words work, and you know I’ll use them if things are too intense.  Trust yourself, kid.  I do.”

Those words are enough to get Eren moving and he opts to bind Levi’s hands to the headboard with a long silk scarf.  Levi doesn’t comment, but he does curl his toes in anticipation.  It’s not worth opening his mouth and potentially spooking the boy, but he likes where things are headed.

Levi twitches when he feels the cold slide of lubricant between his cheeks, hissing at the sensation.  Eren caught him off guard.

“Sorry,” the brunette offers.  “Are you ready?” is the next thing he says, and Levi can swear he hears the blush in his voice.

“Been ready.  You’re a tease,” Levi tells him, trying to lighten the mood.

Eren says nothing.  The only thing Levi can hear is his boyfriend dragging the machine across the carpet.  There is a moment of silence, the soft creaking and gentle clanking of parts being adjusted following shortly after, and then Levi’s being told to lean back.  Eren would be lying if he told Levi that it wasn’t wholly satisfying to hear his groan as he sank onto the dildo.

It takes a couple of test thrusts for Levi to get comfortable with the intrusion.  It’s not warm, and it’s not comforting, but Eren is.  He can feel his brat tracing the outline of the dragon tattoo that curls around his lower back, palm smoothing out to stroke the dip in his spine.  He’s procrastinating, but only a little.

“Start it up, brat.  If I want to stop, I’ll let you know.  If _you_ need to stop, stop.  It’s ok.  I trust you.”

Eren nods and then remembers Levi can’t see him.

“Right.  Yeah.  Ok,” he huffs.  “Here goes nothin’.”

The remote Eren has taken command of is, thankfully, incredibly simple.  A twist knob on a box is all he has to deal with.  There is no conceivable way he can fuck up.  Hopefully, though, he’s going to fuck Levi up good and proper.

The first click has the machine whirring to life, and Levi gasps at the motion.  He gasps, and then sighs, thighs relaxing as the toy slides in and out of him.  It’s already torturous, and he likes that.

“Ok?” Eren asks him, hands sliding up and down Levi’s back, along his ribcage.  His head is tilted to the side, a curious expression on his face.  He finds it fascinating to see Levi being fucked.  It’s not quite arousing, at least not at this stage, but there is a certain excitement in seeing Levi restrained and prone.

“It’s good,” Levi rumbles.  “A little higher?”

The question is phrased so as to allow Eren both freedom of choice, and to reiterate that he is the one in control.  Eren chooses to allow Levi what he wants, turning up the speed the slightest bit and delighting in the pleasured moan that sounds from Levi.

“Good?” the brunette asks, biting at his upper lip.

“Fuck, yesssss,” Levi hisses.

“You look…you look good like this.”

“Do I?” the raven asks him, turning his head into one of his shoulders to hide his smile.  He’s sure he does look good, but it does something to him to hear Eren admit it.  It’s not a sexual response so much as feeling gratified that Eren’s comfortable enough to share how he thinks Levi looks.  Eren has always been vocal in bed, but when he speaks, it’s always about how good Levi makes him feel, never about how it feels to _look_ at him.

“Yeah,” Eren rasps.  “So good.”

Levi sighs and drops his hips just a fraction of an inch, yelping as the angle changes.

“Are you ok!?”

“YES!  Good spot!  Good spot!”

“Jesus fuck, Levi, you scared me!”

“S-sorrrrryyyy.  No safewoorrrrrd, ‘m fiiiiiiiiine,” he slurs.

“It sounds like your brain is about to melt out your ears,” the brunette suddenly observes.  “Is it that good, love?”

“Uh huh.”

Eren suddenly seems far more intrigued than he had been.  He proves it when he turns the machine up again.  Levi emits another yelp and bucks his hips.  He’s bowed over in such a position that he can’t do anything but hump helplessly against the air.  His hands are tied together at the wrists and that silk scarf is secured snugly around a spindle of the headboard.  He can’t even touch himself. 

He’s helpless.

He’s _helpless_ and Eren suddenly feels powerful.  He’s still not entirely confident, but the adrenaline rush that comes from the realization that Levi can only find relief if Eren chooses to let him is heady and heavy.  Now he understands how Levi feels when he’s got Eren begging for mercy.

The brunette moves from behind the raven and onto the bed, taking the control box with him.  He ends up kneeling in front of Levi, forced to straddle his restraints because of how he’s bound.  No matter.  The silk feels good on his junk.  Soft and smooth.

But that’s not what he wants.

“Open your mouth, Levi,” Eren intones.  There’s a slight waver in it, as though he expects rejection.  But Levi’s mouth obediently falls open.  It’s enough for Eren to tentatively ease the tip of his cock inside, and they both moan when Levi’s lips close around the tip.  Levi continues moaning even after Eren has stopped, his voice slowly rolling over to something akin to a pleasured purr.  It feels phenomenal.

“That’s good, Levi.  So good.  You feel so good.”

There it is, Levi thinks.  Eren’s removing himself from the situation just slightly, trying to regroup.  But he’s not used to being in charge this way.  This is hard for him.  Levi’s impressed he had the gumption to do this much.  He’s more impressed when he feels his lover bend over him, mindful of the angle of his hips so Levi doesn’t choke, and starts rubbing his back from his shoulder blades all the way to his ass.

A machine is fucking him and he has Eren’s dick ready to slide down his throat, and Levi can’t help but think about how…respectful Eren is being.  But it’s not a bad thing.  Levi can take, and enjoys, degradation, but Eren isn’t there yet.  And there’s no reason for him not to enjoy what’s happening to him now.  He feels good.  Great.  Appreciated.

The sharp smack on his ass startles him, but he doesn’t dislike it.  The twitch of his cock emphasizes how much he doesn’t dislike it.

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Eren says, voice almost dispassionate. 

Levi lets the dick in his mouth slip out, and though his mind is cloudy, because goddamn that toy is hitting his prostate just right, he’s a little concerned.

“Tell me your color, Eren.”

“Green.”

And just like that, they’ve switched.  That’s fine with Levi.  That’s fine.  He’ll take the control back, he doesn’t mind.

“Wanna suck some more,” he whines.  He’s not lying, that is exactly what he wants.  And he wants to distract the brunette a bit.

Eren obliges, sighing when a warm tongue caresses heated skin all over again.  He smacks Levi’s other ass cheek and shivers, gritting his teeth as he does so.

“Levi,” the brunette calls to him.  His voice is strained, tight.  There’s a darkness to it that is unfamiliar to him, and he doesn’t like it.

Levi calls it first.

“RED!”

The machine immediately stops, and though it takes a minute for Levi to inch himself forward off the toy, the moment he’s free of the intrusion he tells Eren to take off his blindfold.  Eren has already moved off to the side, no longer straddling silk, and Levi climbs into his lap without hesitation, still tethered hands reaching upwards to slip over Eren’s head and rest on his neck.  He’s met with starry eyes filled with tears and a body that won’t stop shaking.

“Shhh, Eren, it’s ok.  It’s ok, it’s ok,” he nuzzles under the brat’s chin.  “It’s alright, you’re fine.”

Eren just cries.  He doesn’t know why, he just _does_ , and he feels silly, and stupid, but Levi’s there, in his arms, consoling him.

“Hey, baby, I’m ok, and you’re ok.  Everything is alright.  Just breathe.”

But Eren can’t breathe.  Not until he’s wrapped his arms around Levi’s inked up body, nuzzled into his ridiculous neon hair, nosed at all of his earrings.  He feels like he’s not real.  Like neither of them are real.

Levi just keeps telling him it’s ok, placing gentle kisses along his cheeks, ignoring the tears.

“Can you untie me, love?” he asks after the brunette has stopped shaking.  His fingers are still trembling a bit, but the knots are not difficult to release.  “Are you alright?’

“I don’t know what happened.  I was fine.  Levi, I swear, I was…” his voice is getting desperate again, hands twitching over Levi’s back.

He's not alright.

“Stop, stop, stop,” the raven cajoles.  “You just fell into a headspace you’re not familiar with.  It happens sometimes, when people are new to something.  I know it’s scary.”

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  I wanted to do this for you.”

“Brat,” Levi sighs, though it’s fond and a bit sad, not angry,  “this just might not be your thing, and that’s ok.  There’s plenty of other stuff that you like, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eren sniffles.

“Let’s get this stuff cleaned up and then we can have some hot chocolate and cuddle, eh?”

“Yeah.”

It only takes them a few minutes to get things situated and then they’re back on the bed together.  Eren’s mug of cocoa finds the top of one of the nightstands and Levi already knows he’s not going to touch it.  He’s curled into Levi’s side, body limp, save for intermittent tremors that still shake him.

“Sweet boy,” Levi whispers, kissing the crown of Eren’s head.

Eren says nothing.  He’s emotionally exhausted and just wants to rest.  Levi lets him.

While the younger man dozes, Levi contemplates the progression of their scene.  Since he was blindfolded, he wasn’t privy to seeing the changes in Eren’s demeanor, and that was his own mistake.  His breaking point had most certainly been when he’d slapped Levi’s ass, but he’d have been able to stop it all sooner if he had been able to see.

It’s not that the raven misplaced his trust.  It was more that he had placed too much on Eren all at once.  There was a tiny Dom inside the boy, but it needed to be nurtured and grown, not thrust upon him.  Levi had been overeager and Eren paid the price for it.  Mistakes had been made.  And while there was room for some error, while Eren was, at the end of it all, just fine, the elder understood it wasn’t a mistake that he could make again.

“I’m sorry, kid,” he murmurs, combing through russet strands.  “I’ll make it up to you.”


	11. (W)retch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 prompt - Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for the sake of it for a change. I think. This one was a struggle for me. Not because of content, but because I was a bit bored. I think this was one I just had to force myself to get through.
> 
> We've returned to Sorcerer Levi and Wood Elf Eren

There is something satisfying, Levi thinks, about listening to the muffled cries of a captive.  There’s something doubly satisfying about those cries coming from a wood elf who lays bound and gagged on a goose down mattress.  And it is more satisfying still when the gagged noises are decidedly angry. 

Levi’s had Eren tied to the bed posts for at least half an hour now.  The wood elf has a ball gag in his mouth and he’s straining against his ropes.  There are muted huffs of breath and the wet sound of his tongue pressing against the rubber of the device.  It’s instinctual.  He’s alright.

The sorcerer sits across the room in a leather chair, one leg primly crossed over the other, a smirk on his pink lips.  He intermittently gestures with his hand, shivering when Eren responds to the motion.  Levi’s been using Mage Hand on Eren’s cock and he is reminded that sometimes the simplest spells are the best ones.

From across the room he manipulates a spectral hand, watches it glide along Eren’s stiff length, smiles more broadly when the elf bows off the mattress, seeking more of the ghostly touch.  Levi was kind enough not to bind his feet.

“Oi, Eren, how are you feeling?” Levi asks, tone teasing.

A choked noise is the response Eren offers.  The raven can feel the elf’s fury.  His annoyance at his own helplessness.  The frustration of being unable to say anything.  That’s the heart of it, really.  Eren is an extremely vocal creature, and to have his voice taken from him is utterly maddening.

It appeals to Levi’s sadistic side.  It’s not particularly strong, but it does exist, and the current scenario he’s engaged in is sating his random bout of thirst in regards to it.  Besides, he wouldn’t do it if Eren didn’t enjoy it.  He’s frustrated with Levi most assuredly, but this is not a case of him having been forced into something he didn’t want.

Levi would never do that to him.

“So, was it worth it to call me dwarfling, little sapling?” the raven croons, slipping alongside Eren on the bed to draw his fingertips along a sensitive ear.  He’s heated his digits just so, sending a tingling warmth along tan flesh.

Eren tries to growl, but a moan escapes him instead, deep and guttural.

“You know what I think, Eren?” Levi rumbles into one of those long ears.  “I think you like pissing me off because you enjoy being punished.  I suppose it suits, though.  A masochist needs his sadist,” the sorcerer finishes with a sigh.  His corporeal hand closes around the ear he’s been teasing to mirror the action of the spectral projection he’s been using on the brunette’s dick.

The elf tries to flick his ears but only succeeds in stimulating himself further.  Drool is seeping out of the corners of his mouth and his tongue is sore because he can’t stop pressing against the ball between his lips.  He whines, bucks his hips, holds back frustrated tears.  Levi needs to show some damn mercy!

It’s as if the raven has read his mind, because he’s sliding down the length of Eren’s body, situating himself, studded leather armor and all, on the elf’s waist.  And he just sits there.  And sits there.  And sits there.

A strangled noise is formed around he elf’s gag, a desperate tear trailing down his cheek.  He wants to come.  He _needs_ to come.  And it’s not like half an hour is a long time for a hand job, even a spectral one.  It’s the duration of his forced restraint and silence.  Eren feels good and terrible and excited and angry and he just wants relief!

“Are you ready to apologize?”

Eren nods emphatically.  Yes!  Yes, he will apologize!  He will play the lute and do a goddamn bard’s jig if Levi will only grant him his release!’

The sorcerer whispers a quiet incantation and the gag falls away.  Eren wastes no time in beginning his apologies, even as he’s taking in huge lungfuls of air.

“I’m sorry I called you a dwarfling!  You’re human, not a dwarf!  I was unkind and I…!”

“Stop.”

Eren closes his mouth so quickly Levi can hear his teeth clack.  That mouth remains closed, but a whistling whine leaks out of him as Levi scoots back and rolls his crotch against Eren’s cock.  There are blunt studs on the sorcerer’s fly that are entirely too stimulating and the elf can’t help but flick his ears as the pressure in his groin increases.

“You like that, lovely?”

“Uh huh.”

“You want to come, don’t you?”

“ _Please_ …”

Levi brings his hands in a wide arc, conjuring two new spectral hands.  They descend on Eren’s fluttering ears and, with great finesse, the sorcerer coaxes them into stroking up and down.  Slowly.  Torturously slowly.  The sensation makes the wood elf gasp and his hips twist, wrists once more pulling at his binds.

“Say my name, Eren,” the raven demands, grinding his hips downwards.

“Levi!”

“Who am I?”

“Levi!”

“What am I?”

“Human!”

“Sweet little sprite,” Levi hums, exhaling with a shudder.  “Make a mess of yourself.”

Eren’s toes curl and his back arches, and he can feel himself on the edge.  He’s right there, and he just needs a little push.  Levi offers it by turning the thumbs of his projections inwards so they smooth along the insides of those gloriously expressive ears.

Eren comes undone.

He splatters come across the crotch of Levi’s leather pants, his belly, even his chest.  His orgasm is long and rolling, and he wonders if he’s going to pass out, because his muscles refuse to stop contracting.  His hands grip at the ropes holding him down, legs jerking spasmodically as he tries to settle himself.  And all Eren can think about is how grateful he is to have someone willing to be this way for him.  With him.

Soft lips and a hot tongue slipping over his skin tease Eren back to reality.  Levi’s cleaning up his mess.  Because why wouldn’t he?

“Neat freak.”

“Sap sucker.”

“I’ll suck your sap.”

“Later,” Levi promises, untying the brunette and wiping his chin with a damp cloth.

Eren looks forward to it.


	12. Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 prompt - Hand jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new canon universe with 17 year old Eren and 34 year old Levi

It was an accident.  He swears it was an accident.  He will swear until the day that he dies (and today might be that day) that it was an accident.  He had honestly thought that Eren had already departed his room for morning mess.  His only intention had been to check up on the brat’s progress in regards to scrubbing down his room.  They’d had to shift him from his former housing fairly quickly due to a mishap caused by one of Hanji’s experiments.  The room had been filthy, and even with Levi’s help, there had been a lot to take care of.

It’s a moot point, now, because Levi is standing in the doorway of Eren’s quarters staring at a naked titan shifter who is laid out on his bed going to town on himself.  He’s so engrossed in jerking his dick that he hasn’t even registered the captain’s presence.  It’s ironic that Levi’s first thought is that this would be an incredibly stupid way for Eren to be assassinated.

The words that escape the raven are no better than his first thought.  He doesn’t startle the boy into coherency.  He doesn’t tell him to stop.  He doesn’t berate him.  Levi simply walks over to the side of the bed, footsteps near silent, and says, “I know your titan doesn’t have a cock, but that doesn’t mean you need to rip this one off.”

Eren’s resultant shriek would be hysterical if the action that followed it wasn’t punching Levi in the gut.

“OOF!”

“CAPTAIN!”

“You little shit!”

“I’m sorry!  I didn’t…!  You’re not supposed to…! By the three walls, I’m going to die today,” Eren blanches.

But Levi seems perfectly fine, if not patently annoyed.  He rubs lightly along his abdomen, staring down at the boy who is doing his best to cover his still prominent erection.  His tan cheeks are stained crimson, though it’s obvious that at this point the flush is due to mortification and not arousal.

The captain wants to torment him, just a little, but the boy looks so goddamn crestfallen he can’t bring himself to do it.  He actually pities the kid.  He’s seventeen, and hormonal, and a giant pawn in the world’s shittiest game of chess.  Levi can’t blame him for wanting to blow off some steam.

Levi has never been more glad that the phrase is figurative in this case.

Eren continues staring at his comforter, his legs curled up in an attempt to hide his boner.  It apparently isn’t willing to say goodbye.  Levi still manages to refrain from mocking him.  He does not manage to avoid asking a highly inappropriate question.

“Why are you so rough with it?”

“Huh?”

“When you jerk it.  Why are you so hard on yourself?”

The raven doesn’t expect a thoughtful answer.  Masturbating isn’t typically a pastime that requires a lot of thought.  It doesn’t make Eren’s answer any less strange.

“Am I not supposed to be?”

“Wha…no!  I mean, yeah, if you _like_ that sort of thing.  But it didn’t look like you liked it.  It looked more like you wanted to get it over with and then throw the damn thing in the trash.”

The brunette can’t help but smile at that, though it’s tinged with a peculiar sort of sadness.

“I don’t have a lot of time to practice around here.”

There is something sobering about the shifter’s statement.  A reminder that, much like Levi, Eren has been forced to grow up too quickly.  He doesn’t have the luxury of learning to explore himself in private.  He isn’t afforded the opportunity to get to know himself.  Even Levi was granted that much growing up, shitty as his life has been.

Out of all the things he could be grateful for, Levi lands on “Able to learn to masturbate successfully.”  It would be hysterical if it weren’t so sad.  He debates his options as he stands there, watching Eren huddled in his bed.  He could leave.  He _should_ leave.

He already knows he’s going to stay.

“If there’s one goddamned thing you could learn to do right, it’s how to rub one out,” the captain blurts, scowl set firmly in place.

“Sir?” Eren lifts his head, clearly not understanding the implication being made.

“You want to learn how to do it right, or do you want to keep trying to pull it off?”

“Are you giving me an order, sir?”

“What?! No!  This is a simple yes or no question, Jaeger.  If you want me to leave, I’ll leave.”

“Stay!” the brunette says hastily.  “Please, stay.”

Eren’s hard on has wilted just slightly, but the captain’s offer brings it right back to attention.  The shifter has had Humanity’s Strongest Crush on Levi for…well, forever.  And he’s offering to help him with…with…

Oh dear gods.

 “Scoot,” the raven says, kicking off his boots so he can settle in behind Eren on the bed.

Eren gasps and twitches a bit, shifting forward just enough to give the captain space behind him.  He squeaks when he’s tugged backwards and held between the raven’s spread legs.

“Got lube?”

“What?”

“Lube.  Oil or something.”

“Well, I’ve got my gear oil, but why would I need…”

“Oh, for Sina’s sake!  How long have you been doing this?!”

Chocolate brows dip together as Eren considers the answer, finally settling on, “Two years or so?”

“Two years.  You’ve been wanking it dry for _two years_?”

“Yes?”

“You’re an idiot,” the raven deadpans.

“Thanks,” the brunette grumbles, his annoyance more than evident. 

“You’ll be saying that a lot less sarcastically once I teach you how to fuck your fist correctly,” Levi counters.  “Where’s the oil?”

The brunette shyly gestures to a drawer in the bedside table and Levi opens it, rifling around a bit before he pulls out a glass vial of amber liquid.  It’s nearly full.

“So you don’t oil your dick _or_ your gear?” Levi teases. 

“It’s new!” Eren defends.

The raven can’t hold in his chuckle.  He knows full well that the brat does at least take impeccable care of his gear.  He’s adorable when he’s flustered, though.

Whoa.  Dangerous thoughts Levi.

Levi clears his throat and shakes his head before uncorking the bottle.  He tugs at Eren’s blanket with his free hand, requesting access.  He’s pretty sure he can feel the boy’s body heating up against him as he blushes, but he does tug the comforter down a bit.

“Good boy,” he says offhandedly.  Eren’s shiver is noted, but subsequently ignored.

The shifter is a bit tense, but slowly he begins relaxing in the captain’s arms.  One is securely curled about his waist, tugging him back against a broad chest, the other is dealing with the vial of oil.  Soon enough, though, the arm around his body moves so a hand can be cupped beneath his length.  The boy can’t stop his twitch when the liquid hits his skin.

“Hold still!  Oil is hell to get out of these damn sheets!” Levi admonishes.

Eren holds still.  At least until Levi’s hand makes the first stroke along his cock.  And then he’s crying out, loud and wanton.  He knows it's beyond ridiculous.  He’s barely been touched.  But _Levi_ is touching him.

“Quiet, brat!” the captain scolds.  It’s followed up with an almost coy sounding, “Wouldn’t want anybody to hear, would you?” murmured in his ear.

The shifter whines, hips quivering as he tries to be both quiet and still.  There’s really a lot being asked of him right now.

“I always pegged you as a noisy little shit,” the raven mutters.

Always pegged…?

“You’ve thought about this.”

It’s a statement, not a question.

Fuck.

“You haven’t?” is the best Levi can do to save face.  He already knows the answer.

Eren’s answer comes in the form of sagging against the captain’s body, legs spreading open for him more readily than they had been, and a soft, “Touch me,” on his lips.  Knowing that Levi isn’t doing this for purely educational purposes (because Eren wouldn’t put it past him to do such) makes him bold.

Levi’s grip becomes more firm, gliding up and down and twisting around the head of the boy’s cock with ease.

“You don’t need to be nasty to it,” he breathes in Eren’s ear.  “Firm is fine, but this is supposed to feel good.  Does it feel good, Eren?”

“Yes, sir,” the brunette sighs.

“Don’t call me that when we’re like this,” Levi says, nuzzling his face between sharp shoulder blades.  “At least say my name.”

“Levi,” Eren sighs again, “more.”

The raven does as requested, slowly toying with the cock in his hand, varying his pressure and speed, trying to find what Eren likes best.  He listens to him huff, and whine, and groan, whispers at him to calm down.

“Feels good.”

“Of course it does.  You’re not trying to start a fire with it.”

Eren doesn’t manage to acknowledge the quip.  He’s too busy focusing on pushing his hips forward, seeking slick friction.  A sharp inhale expands his lungs when the side of Levi’s pointer finger focuses on the underside of the tip.

“I like that,” he shudders.

“I can tell,” the captain rumbles.  “You’re all wet.  Look,” he says, gently squeezing to show the boy just how much he’s leaking.  “Filthy.”

“Sorry,” Eren mumbles, turning his head away.  He feels ashamed.

Levi’s dry hand tips the brunette’s head back, coaxing him to turn so he can look the raven in the eye.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Eren.”

The boy swallows, pupils dilating as he stares into thunderclouds.  He’s not sure what to do with himself.  He feels a familiar heat stirring in his belly, but there's a competing and unfamiliar tension hanging between him and the captain.  What is he supposed to…

Soft lips on his answer his question.  Levi is kissing him. 

 _Levi_ is _kissing_ him.

Levi is…

“You can kiss me back, brat,” a low voice says.

He isn’t reciprocating?  No.  No, of course he isn’t.  His brain has turned to goo and Eren is unsure if it’s going to pour out of his mouth or ooze out his ears.  Thankfully he does not voice those thoughts.  He tentatively presses his mouth to Levi’s and moans when the raven responds, tongue tracing his lower lip.  He doesn’t slip it between the boy’s lips when they part, only teases.

The sound of Levi’s small hand rhythmically stroking his length has Eren pushing for more.  He’s fairly sure he’s about to shake apart in the captain’s arms and he’s not ready.

“Don’t do that, Eren.  Don’t try and stop it.”

How does he _know_?  How does he know without Eren saying anything?

“Easy, easy, easy,” Levi mumbles against his neck.  “That’s a good boy.”

“Levi.  Levi, I want to…”

“I’m not stopping you,” is the reply, hand briefly dipping to squeeze balls that are heavy with the need for release.  “You can finish anytime you want.”

“Faster?” Eren asks with a whimper.  “Please?”

“Alright,” the captain agrees, fist tightening, pumping more quickly.  “You look so pretty when you move like that for me.  Look what you’re doing to my hand.”

Fucking it is what the shifter is doing.  He lost control of his body several minutes ago.  He can’t stop the deep roll of his pelvis, the bunching of his abs, the contracting in his thighs.  He can't stop looking at the way his cock is sliding through Levi's grasp.

“It’s alright,” Levi speaks softly.  “It’s alright.”

Eren presses a hand flat against one of the captain’s thick thighs, his back bowing as he teeters on the edge.  He’s so close.  And Levi talking to him the way he is, so sweetly, so tenderly, should feel disconcerting.  But it doesn’t.  It feels encouraging, and warm, and comfortable, and Eren just wants to…

“LEVI!”

The shout is stopped with the raven clapping his free hand over the boy’s mouth, wet palm of the other twisting around the head of Eren’s dick, once, twice, and then the boy is unraveling in his arms.  He doesn’t go stiff and still.  He bucks and shoves himself back against Levi’s chest, spurting warm and sticky over pale, graceful fingers.  Fingers that have shown him how to find bliss.

Levi milks the boy though his orgasm, his strokes lengthening and slowing, gently tapering off the stimulation before he presses his soiled hand to a muscular belly.  He can feel Eren’s abs jumping beneath his skin, and he likes it.

“That’s the proper way to rub one out, brat,” Levi chortles, arm squeezing the boy in a half hug.

A delirious smile tugs at Eren’s lips, his body still shaking with aftershocks.  He can’t help himself when he opens his mouth and says, “I think you may have to show me again.  I’m not always the fastest learner.”

“I suppose I could give you a remedial lesson.  After dinner.  In my quarters.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren smiles, “I’ll be sure I’m on time.”


	13. Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 prompt - Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away from home for four days and I tried to write...did write. And then my fucking computer didn't save properly and ate 2500 words worth of work. That completely threw me out of my groove and I ended up super upset/discouraged because now I'm behind.
> 
> This chapter basically exists because of stubbornness. I'm not proud of it. It's not my favorite. But I can say I did it.

Levi and Eren are standing together in their shared quarters.  Wide green eyes stare at a familiar impassive mask, a blush rising on golden cheeks as Eren tries to process what he’s just heard.

“Could you…” he swallows roughly, “could you repeat that, please?”

Levi is faring no better, head turned away and his ears a prominent scarlet.  If the shifter wasn’t so gobsmacked by the random declaration, he’d probably think the raven’s flush was cute.  But his own rosy glow only blossomed further when Levi acknowledged his request.

“I said that your ass looks so delicious I’d like to eat it,” the captain mumbles.

“But that’s dirty,” Eren blurts.  His face is twisted up in a perplexed frown.  His tone suggests that he doesn’t find Levi’s statement abhorrent, just confusing.

“Look, we don’t have to…” Levi begins, clearly embarrassed.  He hadn’t even meant to give voice to his thoughts.  It just happened.  He briefly thinks it’s because he’s been with Eren too long, but then he tells himself that that’s not possible.  There’s not _enough_ time with Eren.

“I didn’t say no,” the brunette returns calmly.  “I’m just surprised, that’s all.  You’re Mr. Cleanliness.  You once literally kicked my ass for missing soot in a chimney.”

“You did a slipshod job and you deserved that boot in your ass.  But this isn’t about that.  It’s…I just wanted to make you feel…more than good?”

The way Levi poses the latter part of his speech as a question has Eren both intrigued and concerned.  Levi is never indecisive.  He knows exactly what he wants and why, all the time.  That he’s being _bashful_ is a little cute.

“Look, we don’t have to…”

“I didn’t say no, Levi,” Eren says, seizing a small hand as the captain tries to flee. “You know me.  I’m game for just about anything.  Remember that time I shifted and we…”

“Stop!” Levi holds up his free hand.  He doesn’t want to remember that escapade.  Even if it was mind blowing.

“Tell you what.  Why don’t I go take a bath, and you can tidy up in here, yeah?  I feel super grimy from today’s drills and could use some time to relax.”

“Yeah, alright,” Levi agrees.

“I’ll meet you back out here in a few minutes,” the shifter tells him, placing a kiss on his forehead before making his way to the bathroom.

Levi waits until the door closes to begin “tidying” a room that is already well past spotless.  He lives here, after all.  The idea that there would be any semblance of disorder or disarray is absolutely ludicrous.  The raven is fully aware that Eren made the suggestion to clean so that Levi could calm the fuck down.  People often mistake Eren for being stupid, though he is anything but.  Sure, his common sense is lacking at times, but he was incredibly astute, and he knew the intricacies of Levi’s personality better than anybody else.

He appreciates that about Eren.

He loves that about Eren.

And so he does as the brunette had suggested, moving through the room and dusting wood that already gleams with good care, sweeps a floor that hasn’t seen a speck of debris since he took up residence, and straightens sheets that are so crisp he can bounce a coin off them.

Sheets he plans to lay Eren out on while he feasts.

Filthy.

Delicious.

* * *

When Eren emerges from the bathroom he finds Levi waiting for him on the bed.  His legs are crossed at the ankle and he stares out the adjacent window at the night sky, giving the brunette a perfect view of his angular profile.  It never fails to amaze Eren how striking his lover is.  High cheek bones, sharp chin, tiny nose.  All beautiful.  All his.

He crosses the room with purpose, towel pooling on the floor somewhere behind him.  He pays it no mind.  He’s too busy crawling into Levi’s lap, settling himself with ease, hips rolling along the raven’s belly.

“Hi,” Levi greets him, an almost indiscernible smile tugging at his lips.

“Hi,” he whispers back, eyes closing when fingers find their way into his hair.  

Eren leans into the touch, because he can’t help himself, and as he tips forward he seals their mouths together in a soft kiss.  He can feel Levi is tense under him.  Nervous.  He’s out of his element and that’s so unfamiliar to the brunette that he’s not entirely sure what to do about it.  The best course of action, he decides, is to keep kissing.

Eren takes the lead for the time being, and Levi allows it.  The pair of them actually switch in bed fairly often, and Levi bottoms more than others would expect (not that it’s any of their business), but the raven isn’t settled enough to take charge yet.  Eren’s ok with that, because kissing Levi is something he could do for hours. 

In the end, hours of kissing are not what the shifter gets.  Levi eventually finds his bearings, leaning forward and increasing the pressure against Eren’s mouth.  He takes the hint quickly enough, body reclining until he’s flat on his back and the raven is hovering over him, a porcelain palm pressed to a golden thigh. 

There’s a slight pressure against that same thigh, asking Eren to roll over. The moment he does, his hips are grabbed, pulling his ass up.  Levi’s arms find their way between Eren’s thighs and he pushes them outwards, hips dropping down towards the bed, and he suddenly feels very exposed.  Levi’s kneading at his ass and spreading his cheeks apart, and he can’t stop the blush that’s radiating over his face, so he hides himself against his forearms.

And Levi?  He just stares.  And stares.  He watches the tight pucker contract, wondering what it is that he likes about it.  He wonders why he wants to do this at all.  He can’t think of an answer and really doesn’t find it worth his while to continue trying.  He just drops his head and allows himself a tentative lick, curious.  Eren thankfully, and strangely, tastes of nothing.  There is a hint of soap, but nothing beyond that.  He licks again more firmly and holds Eren in place when he jerks.

The brunette’s thoughts are that what Levi is doing doesn’t feel like anything at all.  It tickles a little, feels odd and foreign, and it isn’t exactly stimulating.  He doesn’t get the appeal.  Not until Levi moans behind him.  Then it’s nothing but goosebumps breaking out all along his flesh.

The raven moans again and Eren can’t help but to respond in kind.  Levi isn’t loud in bed.  And it’s not because he doesn’t enjoy himself.  He’s incredibly expressive, but it’s in a way that no one but Eren gets to see.  That knowledge coupled with Levi’s current vocalizations has the shifter’s blood running hot.   He finds that he likes what the captain is doing not because it feels good, but because it makes _Levi_ feel good.

He likes the enthusiastic hands that pull him backwards.

He likes the puffs of air against his skin when Levi pulls away to catch his breath.

He likes that Levi has to catch his breath at all.

Eren whines when Levi sucks at him, hips tucking downwards only for the raven to pull him back up again.  The captain is fully engrossed in what he’s doing, chilled fingertips running down the length of Eren’s spine, coyly slipping past the curve of the younger’s hip.  His confidence is growing.  Down along the back of a thigh his fingers travel, then up the inside of the same, knuckles brushing against the sensitive skin of his balls.

Levi’s staring again, grey glass watching as the brunette’s entrance tries to invite him deeper.  But Levi has his limits.  He won’t do that.  He does, however, indulge himself with long, slow swipes of his tongue across the twitching hole, his free hand now occupied with stroking Eren’s cock.

“So wet,” Levi murmurs against the small of the shifter’s back, the tip of his forefinger collecting the moisture from Eren’s length.  “Disgusting.”

Levi sounds anything but disgusted.

He bites and kisses at firm muscle, drags his tongue from Eren’s balls to his entrance, and whines low in his throat.  It’s a sound that is heavy with lust, and Eren likes that noise.  He wants more of that noise.  But all he can do for the time being is thrust into Levi’s hand and pant.

The brunette nearly loses his composure when a careful thumb lightly strokes at the head of his cock.  It’s a sensitive area on any man, but on Eren?  He’s hypersensitive almost to the point of pain.  Levi knows this.  Oh, does he know it.  He takes advantage of it frequently, just like he’s doing now.  Eren’s hips jerk and he groans, trying to move away from the stimulation. 

“Do you feel good?” the elder exhales, pressing kisses to the simples alongside Eren’s spine.

“Yes,” the younger admits, though he’s still hiding his face in his arms.  If he bothered to look back, he could see that Levi’s ears are stained a painful crimson. 

He’s still embarrassed.

But not embarrassed enough to stop.

The raven’s sultry sighs and fervent moans only grow when Eren pushes against his palm.  The brunette is asking for more, and Levi decides to comply.  He lets Eren fuck his fist while he flicks his tongue against wet skin, relishes the younger’s cry when he squeezes just right.  He can hear the slick noises of his palm gliding over Eren’s cock.  He’s always liked that noise.  It’s a satisfying sound.

Eren can’t take much more.  He foregoes holding himself up any longer, pitching forward onto his shoulders and swallowing down his cries.  Levi’s gotten considerably bolder, the flicks and fluttering of his tongue rapid and unceasing.  His vocalizing is constant, and that is what gets to Eren the most.

Levi’s not entirely sure he hasn’t lost his mind.  He’s hard as fuck and is half tempted to open his pants and take the shifter out of sheer desperation.  But stubbornness prevents him from doing so.  He wants Eren to finish this way, with his hand on his cock and his mouth hard at work.  It won’t take much more.  The telltale throb in his palm lets Levi know the younger is close.

“Faster, Eren,” the raven encourages.  “Touch yourself.”

Levi removes his hand so the brunette can replace it with his own.  His focus has shifted and he has the cheeks of Eren’s ass spread wide.  It’s not for ease of access, but simply the look of it.  The depravity of it.  So Eren can be more than aware of what’s being done to him.

The brunette snorts when he takes himself in hand, desperate and frustrated.  He allows himself to fuck into his fist, hard and fast, tears pricking at his eyes because godfuckingdamnit is the head ever sensitive.  More than usual.

“Oh, gods.  Oh, _gods!_ ”

He feels Levi’s thumb press against his perineum and he’s gone.  Eren lets go of everything and streams across the sheets with a low groan.  He doesn’t even bother to work himself through it because it’s too much.  He’s too sensitive.

But Levi is still licking at him.

The raven can feel the contractions of Eren’s hole against his tongue and it does _something_ to him.  He doesn’t know what.  He only knows that he has to abandon his little haven between the globes of Eren’s ass to drape himself over the shifter’s back and grind against him until he finishes himself off.

The pair collapses, Levi landing atop Eren while Eren falls into a puddle of his own semen.

“Fucking shit,” the brunette heaves.

“Shit fuck,” is the agreement Levi offers.  “How was it?”

“Different,” Eren says with a shrug.  “Not bad, but not what I expected.”

“Oh?”

“It doesn’t really feel like much of anything to me,” the shifter admits.

“Oh,” the captain responds.  He sounds almost disappointed.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, Levi.”

“But…”

“I enjoyed it because I can hear you enjoying yourself.  You’re never loud.  And you…this time you were _loud_.”

“I was not!”

“You really, really were,” Eren grins.  “That’s not a bad thing.”

“Little shit,” the raven huffs.

“Yeah, but I’m your little shit,” the shifter returns, leaning forward for a kiss.

A hand smacks him right in the face.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Kissing you?” Eren mumbles into the palm on his face.

“I was just literally kissing your ass!  I am not kissing you on the mouth!”

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

“As a titan attack.”

Eren doesn’t even know what to say.

“Come on.  Let’s go brush our teeth and get in the bath to clean up.  You can kiss me as much as you want then.”

Eren is out of bed and in the bathroom before Levi even manages to sit up.

All Levi can do is laugh.


	14. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 prompt - Wax play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bar Eren and Levi are back, because they're my kinkiest pair. I've pseudo cheated and created a chaptered fic within drabbles.
> 
> I ain't sorry about it.

Levi sits at the kitchen table, quietly nursing a mug of lavender tea while Eren putters about making dinner.  He enjoys watching the brunette cook.  Eren puts a great deal of effort into the meals he prepares, and, unlike many other things, he is always extremely focused on his tasks.  He can converse while he works, of course, but he is notably serious and dedicated to what he’s doing.  Levi appreciates his focus and tenacity.  It’s why he’s less than inclined to do anything to fuck up their relationship.

He’s already come too close to doing such.  He needs to remedy his mistake.

“Do you have any plans after dinner?” he asks, taking another sip of his drink.

“No, why?” Eren intones, eyes focused on the bell peppers he’s dicing.

“There was something I wanted to try tonight.  Something new.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Levi replies, suddenly cautious when he continues with, “And I wanted you to take lead.”

“Oh…” the brunette says, apprehensive.

“We don’t have to do it, brat.  But last time was my fault, not yours.  I pushed you into something that asked too much of you.  I want to make it up to you.”

“Yeah, I know all of that.  And I already forgave you.  It’s fine.”

“Is it?”

Eren looks him directly in the eye, speaking a decisive “Yes,” before returning to chopping vegetables.

Neither of them say anything for a few minutes.  Levi continues sipping his tea, sighing in contentment when the sizzling pop of oil reaches his ears.  The noisy hiss of vegetables being dropped in the hot pan follows and the raven chuckles when Eren gets zinged by the pan spitting at him.

“That shit smarts!”

“Indeed,” Levi smirks.

“Maybe we should see how you like being burned by oil,” Eren snarks, though it lacks fire.

“Who says we can’t?”

Eren frowns, nose crinkling as he asks, “You’re not going to ask me to burn you…are you?”

“No,” the raven shook his head, “nothing like that.  Not really.”

“So…what is it?” Eren queries as he stirs the vegetables around.

“Wax play,” Levi says with a shrug.  “It’s more therapeutic than kinky, honestly.  For me, anyway.”

When Eren doesn’t say anything, Levi assumes it's because he’s waiting for further explanation.  He is all too happy to provide it.

“It’s simple really.  Take hot melted wax, pour it over somebody’s body.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“I don’t get it.”

Levi laughs, a finger rubbing at his helix piercing.  A nervous habit.  Eren picked up on it not too long ago.  He doesn’t call the raven on it.  He knows Levi wouldn’t try to deceive him about anything kink related.  Especially not after what had happened with the machine.

“I didn’t get it either.  Not until I experienced it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wax play seems boring, but there’s something incredibly soothing about having something warm dripped on your body.  And the satisfaction of peeling it off when everything is over is amazing.”

“Peel porn,” Eren says with a smile.

“Peel porn,” Levi nods in agreement

“So what…what would I have to do?”

Levi smiles.  Eren’s curiosity always gets the better of him in the end.  It’s what makes dating the younger man so much fun.  Shy as he can be when introduced to the idea of something new, he can never stop himself from exploring.

“You really just need to light a couple of candles, oil me up, and pour wax on my body.  I’ll teach you the right way to do it.”

“I get to pour oil on you?” Eren asks, eyes leaving the pan of food so his gaze can bore into Levi’s.  His pupils are already dilating.

Levi stands from the table to saunter over to Eren’s side.  He raises himself up on his toes, kisses the side of Eren’s thick neck, and whispers, “All.  Over.  Me.”

The shudder of the brunette’s body is almost violent.

“Do we really need to eat?”

“Finish cooking the damn tacos, you shit!”

* * *

With dinner settling in their bellies and the dishes cleaned up, Levi retires to the bedroom, Eren in tow.  He digs around in his closet for a minute, handing the confused brunette a tarp followed by a soft sheet.

“What’re these for?”

“You’re going to be pouring hot wax on me.  I don’t want it on the sheets, but I sure as shit ain’t laying myself out on a bare tarp.”

Eren nods in understanding, turning to spread the tarp across the bed and placing the sheet on top.

The next thing Levi pulls from the closet are some candles.  They’re various shapes and sizes.  One in particular is set in small jug that has a handle on it.  They’re all laid out on the nightstand, the raven carefully arranging them for use.

“Grab the lighter from the kitchen, eh?  It’s going to take a few minutes for these to burn down enough to use.  We can finish prep in the meantime and I can teach you how this works.”

While Eren meanders down the hallway to fetch the lighter, Levi grabs his portable fire extinguisher from under the bed.  It always seems silly, but there’s open flame involved in what they’re doing.  Better to be safe than sorry.

“Got the lighter,” the brunette announces as he reenters the room.

“Good.  Go ahead and light all those and strip.  You can be shirtless or naked for all I care, but you don’t want to get that shit on your clothing.  It doesn’t come out.”

Eren opts to strip off his shirt, but leaves his jeans.  It’s an odd quirk of his, feeling sexy in just a pair of denim pants, bare feet digging into the carpet.  Levi certainly has no complaints about it.

“Catch,” Levi calls, tossing a bottle at the taller before divesting himself of his clothing. 

“What’s this for?”

“Mineral oil.  It keeps the wax from sticking to me and makes it feel hotter when it lands on my skin.”

“I thought we had to peel it off after?”

“That’s the case normally, yes.  We’re using oil tonight so you don’t have to worry so much about what you’re doing.”

Eren can hear the guilt in the raven’s voice, but there’s no point in trying to console him.  Levi never responds to such.

“Alright,” a pink tongue slides across suddenly dry lips, “so what now?”

“Now,” Levi begins, looking over a tattooed shoulder with a coy smile, “you get to smear me with oil.”

The brunette’s swallow is audible.

“Just…everywhere?”

“Anywhere you want to put wax, yes.  So it’s best to just put it on from my neck to my feet.  The only places wax can’t go are on my face and inside me.  Anything else is fair game.  If you want to put wax on my cock, you can.  I encourage it, even.”

“I’m not sure if I can…”

“Relax, kid,” Levi cuts him off.  No reason to get him all worked up before they’ve even started.  “Start where you’re comfortable.  I’m going to lie face up first anyway.  It’ll be easier to direct you and you can watch me to see what I like, yeah?”

“Yeah.  Ok.”

The smaller man crawls onto the bed, the tarp crinkling beneath the weight of his body.  Sprawling out on his back, he gestures for Eren to get to work applying the oil.  The brunette is eager to comply, untwisting the cap and drizzling a thick line from Levi’s throat all the way down to his groin.  The raven is unable to contain his laughter, eyes glinting in the soft light of a lamp he’d turned on.

“What’s funny?”

“You just look so goddamn happy to be touching me.”

“I am,” Eren says seriously.  “I’m always happy to be touching you.”

There’s something about the way the younger speaks that sobers Levi.  His smile recedes and he cranes himself upwards to claim a kiss.  A kiss Eren happily returns.  It isn’t rushed or hungry.  It is surprisingly tender and comforting.  Warm, like Eren himself.

Eventually Levi ends up properly coated in oil with Eren straddling his hips.  The smaller has no complaints.  His front is more sensitive anyway, and he has a propensity to jump.

“Alright brat, listen carefully.  This shit is hot and it stings, that’s why I like it.  All of these candles are paraffin.  The only thing that makes any of them different is how quickly and thickly you can apply the wax, understand?”

“Yes,” Eren replies, teeth worrying his lower lip.

“The closer you hold the candle, the hotter the wax will be on my skin.  Start at about eighteen inches away.  Get comfortable with how it drips.  Don’t get any closer than a foot away, alright?  Colors still apply.  If you’re worried about me, make a color call.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll twitch.  I’ll probably jump a little, too.  Some areas are more sensitive than others.  Experiment,” Levi grins. 

Green eyes look away, off to the side, and Levi raises a hand to slide along a tan forearm.

“It’s not going to be like last time, Eren.  I’m looking right at you.  Try a couple of test drips, eh?”

With a soft nod, Eren picks up a small tapered white candle from its holder.  There’s already a small paper bib encircling it to prevent any wax from dripping onto his own hand, so he at least doesn’t have to worry about that.  Carefully, he begins tipping the candle, watching the first couple drops fall away from the wick to land on Levi’s pale, slick skin.

Levi’s reaction is to shiver beneath the heat of the wax, eyes dilating almost immediately.  The sting of it is invigorating.

“That’s good, Eren.  Good job.  Remember, little drips and drizzles.  Don’t pour a whole bunch all in one spot, ok?”

The brunette nods and tips the candle again, aiming for the raven’s belly.  Well defined abs contract when the wax makes contact, and Levi moans.  It’s a delectable sound, and Eren can honestly say it isn’t a noise he’s heard from the elder before.  Not how he sounds presently, at least.

Slowly but surely, Eren is gaining confidence, gently speckling Levi’s body with drips and drops from his candle.  When some wax lands on the raven’s throat, he cries out.  That has Eren tensing his thighs against Levi’s hips.

“Color?” he asks, hesitation evident.

“Green.”

“You sure?”

“I’m alright, brat.  Throat is just sensitive.  I like it,” the smaller rasps.  “Good call.”

The praised bolsters Eren’s resolve and he trades the tapered candle for one that has a slight bit of wax pooled in it.  He isn’t sure how much is too much though, and opts to pour a bit of it onto the tarp sheet off to the side.  The next thing he knows, he’s drizzling a simple “z” pattern down Levi’s chest from collarbone to just below his sternum.

There is no description, Eren thinks, for the sound Levi makes.  The best the younger can come up with is “raunchy”.  It’s a horrendously obscene noise that has the brunette’s crotch tightening in his jeans.

“You like that,” Eren says.  It’s not a question.  It would be stupid for him to question that sound.

“Fuck yeah I do,” Levi shudders out, eyelids heavy.

The younger’s next move is to trickle wax crossways over Levi’s abdomen, like he’s icing a cinnamon roll.  Some of it ends up in the smaller’s belly button, and Eren can’t help but to think that it looks similar to when jizz ends up there.  He hopes the wax is easier to remove.

While Eren contemplates the potential difficulties of wax removal, oil or no oil, Levi grinds up against his ass.  He hasn’t engaged in this sort of play in quite some time, and he realizes he’s forgotten how intense it is for him.  How stimulating.  Things probably aren’t going to last as long as he wants them to.

A startled yelp escapes the raven when he feels a burning trail moving up his arm.  Eren still has the wide based candle in his hand, and he’s dribbled a long line from Levi’s right wrist all the way up to his bicep.  The pattern changed to a vertical drip beyond the tattooed muscle, creating pretty wax striations along the raven’s shoulder.

Levi’s breathing heavily beneath the brunette, the shift in the drip placement holding his attention.  He’s pretty sure his eyes are glazing over, brain going hazy with pleasure.  The urge to smile hasn’t appeared yet, but he knows it’s coming.  He gets dopey during wax play given enough time.

“Er-ren,” he slurs.  His tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

“Color, Levi,” the younger replies.  His voice is surprisingly calm.

“Grrrreeen,” the raven purrs. 

Eren chuckles, bowing over to place a chaste kiss on Levi’s lips.  He feels at ease an it’s remarkable to him.  This is nothing at all like how he felt when he was in charge of that goddamn machine.  He understands now why Levi called wax play therapeutic. 

He’s not on the same side of things as the elder.  Not yet.  But he appreciates how it makes him feel free.  That rush of power that he’s experienced in other encounters they’ve had is present, but it’s not overwhelming like with the fucking machine.  It’s subdued and subtle.  He welcomes it.

“Do you feel good, love?” Eren asks, careful to keep his voice soft.

“Yeah…” Levi sighs.

“Do you want more?”

“More.  Yes.”

The brunette isn’t used to Levi in this capacity.  He’s subbed for Eren before, of course, in order to help teach him what should and shouldn’t be done.  But the smaller has never been reduced to near incoherence by so little.  He’s suddenly grateful that Levi taught him how to help gauge state of mind.

“Levi?”

“Mmmm?”

“What’s two plus two?”

“Isss four, you shitty brat,” he rumbles. “More.”

He’s fine. 

Eren’s not.  He’s not in distress, but he is a little anxious.  He needs to take a break and does so by stealing Levi’s breath through kisses.  The raven’s tongue is sluggish against his, but he enjoys it.  He takes the time to acknowledge that Levi is falling apart in the best way because of what he’s doing.  That energizes him enough to pull away.

His jeans have become too confining to keep on any longer, so he shimmies out of them and tosses them aside before grabbing the mineral oil from the floor.  Some of it had been absorbed by his pants while he sat on Levi, and it wouldn’t do to leave his skin unprotected.  Besides, it was an excuse to tease the smaller, soft hands gliding long the insides of his thighs and gently tugging at his cock.

Levi’s moans are lovely, Eren thinks.  So is the subtle roll of his pelvis, and his small, hiccupping gasps.  His quiet pleas for more.  The brunette feels brave enough to give the elder what he desires, picking up the wide base candle again to dribble a matching line down Levi’s left arm.  He drips wax between his fingertips, on his cuticles, and relishes every shiver and moan the smaller man makes.

“Lower,” the raven intones.  “Need it lower…”

Levi’s impatient.  That’s not something Eren gets to experience often, and he wants to make it last.  Wants to put the elder on the same edge that he brings Eren to all the time.

“I’ll get there,” he promises.  “Relax.”

The next place the paraffin falls is directly onto a nipple, Eren’s thumb rubbing the one that is still bare.  Levi nearly flies off the bed, shouting obscenities and bucking his hips.  He wastes no time in assuring Eren that he’s fine, it’s just a stimulating spot.  The brunette trusts his judgment and allows wax to fall on the other nipple.  The reaction is only slightly more subdued.

Eren has to admit that he’s pleased with his handiwork thus far.  Levi’s right, though.  His bottom half is far too bare, and Eren wants to remedy that.  The candle jug that’s been sitting on the nightstand catches his eye, and he momentarily debates whether or not he feels comfortable using it.  There is a notable pool of red wax sitting there, and once he looks back and forth between it and Levi’s pale thighs a few times, Eren decides that it would look much prettier on the raven’s body than in the jar.

Levi’s still whimpering on the bed, making demands for more, but Eren can’t use the wax as it is now.  There’s too much and it’s too hot and he doesn’t know how the pour pattern works yet.  He satisfies Levi’s cries for attention by pumping his length, smiling when narrow hips jerk at the stimulation. 

Levi does most of the work, Eren simply holding on to him while he bucks.  The younger is busy drawing wax doodles off to the side, pouring off the excess and getting a feel for how quickly it dispenses.  The spout is fairly narrow, and the flow is smooth when he tips it.  It’s not at all hard to control, and the brunette finds he wishes he’d started with the jug instead.

“Levi,” Eren murmurs, “tell me where you want it.”

He already knows where the raven wants it.

“My cock.”

“Here?” Eren teases, dripping a thin line over a sharp hip bone.

“Noooo,” Levi whines, though it tapers off into a sultry moan.

“How about here?”

Wax trickles out to land on top of a muscular thigh, carelessly sliding downwards towards his ass.  Another controlled splash lands on the tender skin of his inner thigh near his groin.  Eren hears him choke on air.

“No,” the elder swallows, a wax covered hand tangling in bright yellow-black hair.  He’s getting desperate.

Eren sighs and then hums contentedly, his hand sneaking between Levi’s legs to roll his testicles between gentle fingers.  They’re tight in his palm.  He needs to come.

In due time.

“Are you sure you don’t want it here, love?” he asks the smaller, droplets falling into neatly trimmed hair at the base of his dick.

Levi’s shaking.  His eyes are closed, and his head is tipped back, and he is _shaking._ He’s losing himself.  And it’s all because of Eren.

 _Power_.

_Control._

“Look at me, Levi.”

The raven whimpers.

“Open your eyes,” Eren prompts.  His voice isn’t commanding or harsh.  His intonation is soothing, because that’s what Eren does.  It’s what Levi needs.

When grey eyes open, they're glazed over and unfocused.  They aren’t hollow or empty, Levi knows that Eren is there, acknowledges his presence with the slow blink of his eyes.

“Color.”

Levi licks at dry lips and swallows.  It’s a rough sound.

“Gre-green,” he husks.  His voice trembles just as his body does.

There’s a strange rumbling noise turning over in the brunette’s chest.  Something like a pleased growl.  He likes having Levi laid out for him like this.  It’s unfamiliar, but freeing.  Beautiful.  He tells he raven so while his pointer finger slides up and down the underside of his throbbing erection.

“You need it, don’t you?” the younger inquires, canting his head to the side.

“Yes,” comes the barely audible reply.

“So patient,” Eren praises before raising the candle jug. 

The jar tips, wax falls onto Levi’s balls, Eren swinging the stream side to side as he works his way up the sensitive flesh of the elder’s length.  Levi arches and squeals before he tries to curl in on himself, breath forcing its way through his nose in noisy, strained huffs.  The moment he unfurls, though, Eren is back at it, trailing an “s” pattern over his abs, pulling the smaller’s dick away from his belly to coat the topside in paraffin.

“Eren!” Levi makes the attempt to call out.  But he has no voice left.  All he has is the euphoric sensation of his orgasm washing over him.  Of Eren holding him down against the mattress as he shatters, his come adding itself to the mix of soft red and white along his stomach.

It doesn’t pool in his belly button.

Eren quietly laughs about it before releasing Levi’s wrists and cupping his face in warm hands.  His charge looks positively delirious.  He knows, because Levi taught him, that it can take a little while for a sub to come back to things.  The flutter of anxiety still hangs low in his gut, but he ignores it in favor of smoothing his fingers through Levi’s hair and offering soft praises.

There are tears in silver eyes.  Eren can see them.  He knows they won’t fall.

They don’t have to.

There is a towel at the foot of the bed that he snatches up, just so he can wipe the semen from Levi’s torso, and then he’s back up near his head, pressing kisses to his cheeks and asking innocuous questions in between offering compliments and adorations.

It takes ten minutes, maybe less, for Levi to find the gumption to make his body move.  To turn into the security of Eren’s hold.

“I’m sorry.”

That’s not what Eren expects to hear.

“It’s ok, love,” he responds automatically.  He doesn’t know what he’s accepting an apology for, but he’s not going to reject it when Levi’s in such a fragile state.

“It’s not.  I pushed you too hard before.  I was selfish and I hurt you,” Levi exhales in a shaky breath, fingers curling into Eren’s shoulders.  “Please.  Please don’t leave me.”

“Oh, Levi,” the brunette nuzzles his face into soft hair.  He sees it now.  He understands.  “It was a mistake.  I’ve already forgiven you.  You know that.  I’m not going to leave you.  I love you.”

The idea that the raven isn’t just apologetic, but _afraid_ , registers all too significantly.  This was about more than absolving himself of guilt.  He was trying to convince Eren that he was worth staying with.

Eren doesn’t need to be convinced.

“I’m not going anywhere, love.  Nowhere.  I’m yours.”

“I love you.”

“I know, I know, I know,” Eren speaks against Levi’s head.  He’s not willing to let him go.  Not right now. 

“Don’t leave me.”

“Never.”

They lay there together in silence, Eren’s fingers tracing along the remnants of the absolution he’s offered.  Levi doesn’t sleep.  He only clings to Eren like a vine to a wall.  With every touch of warm fingertips against soft paraffin he hears the gentleness of Eren’s voice lulling him into security.

“I forgive you.  I love you.”

It’s enough.


	15. Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 prompt - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to combine the daddy and masturbation kinks, but I couldn't make it work. My mind didn't know what universe to set everything in. So, I chose plain masturbation and brought back Telepathic Eren and Levi <3 <3

Levi’s been spending a lot of time over at Eren’s place lately.  His mother has been working double shifts non-stop, and his uncle’s visits have been far too frequent.  Far too dangerous.  After a tremendous amount of convincing, he’s finally agreed that it’s better for him to spend his nights at Eren’s.

“Your parents don’t mind?  I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re never a burden, Levi.”

And Eren’s parents don’t mind.  They don’t know the extent of the abuse Levi endures because Eren never tells them.  He never tells them because he’s too loyal to Levi.  And Levi has grown too skilled at hiding the rare bruises that his uncle fails to prevent.  The most that Grisha and Carla know is that the raven’s family is poor.  They feed the boy without complaint and offer old clothing of Eren’s if he’s willing to take it.

Every now and again Levi accepts, warm smiles shared all around.  Levi understands that this is the way normal families behave.  He longs for it less when he spends time with the brunette and his parents.

* * *

With homework completed and nothing to worry about for the weekend, Levi and Eren head to the brunette’s room to play some old school Mario Kart.  It is endlessly amusing to the younger boy that the elder ends up so out of sorts on Rainbow Road.

“That is some fucking bullshit!” Eren screeches, Toad careening off the map for the twelfth time.

“If you slowed down on those turns, you wouldn’t keep falling over the edge.  Learn some damn patience.”

“Fucking.  Bullshit,” the brunette reiterates.  “I’m bored.  I want to do something else.”

“Oh?  What would you like to do inste—EREN!”

The elder is leaning back on his elbows, ankles crossed, a devious grin on his face.  He’s sending Levi telepathic visuals of exactly what he wants to do, and they are not child friendly.  Levi still can’t stand to be touched, though he has been making efforts to allow it.  Over the past three months, however, the pair of them have managed to gain further control of their shared ability, and one of the things Eren has discovered is that he can bring Levi to orgasm without having to touch him at all.

It’s both a blessing and a curse.

“You’re incorrigible,” the raven scowls.

“I don’t know what that means,” Eren shrugs, a smug smile on his lips.

“It means you’re a brat!”

The brunette just chuckles, unfazed by the smaller boy’s ire.

“Why do you always call me that?” he asks.  “I’m older than you are.”

“Your behavior determines whether or not you’re a brat, not your age.”

“So what’s that make you then?  A crotchety old man?”

“Probably,” Levi huffs, unable to keep his own smile at bay.

“C’mon, Levi.  My parents aren’t home and we haven’t gotten to do anything in two weeks.” 

Neither point is a lie.  The boys aren’t out to anybody in any capacity.  Eren’s parents have no clue he’s gay, Levi’s family _definitely_ doesn’t know, and neither one is interested in making their relationship public.  It’s safer for Levi and Eren’s parents being in the dark means the two of them can still sleep in the same room together.

As far as not having been able to fool around, Kenny had gotten a hold of Levi a week prior and booted him in the ribs so hard that he’d been unable to breathe properly, let alone jack off with his boyfriend.  And even after the raven had recovered well enough to have some fun, school work and Eren’s extracurriculars had gotten in the way.  Eren finally has a weekend off and Levi isn’t bruised to shit.  They both deserve to relieve some stress.

“Fine,” the raven caves.  “Tissues?”

“Same spot as always.”

Levi situates himself up on Eren’s bed, the brunette settling next to him.  They’re more than comfortable in the presence of the other at this point.  They’ve figured out how things work between them.  Neither one is hard yet.  They sit there, eyes closed, and listen to their counterpart breathe until their breath syncs up.  This is where they always start.

_Levi._

It whispers through his mind, a gentle nudge.  He nudges back.  It takes but a moment for him to feel a tingling warmth traveling along his neck.  The pressure of a kiss.  It makes Levi tip his head and sigh, and though he can’t see the evidence with his eyes closed, he knows Eren is smiling.  He feels it.

_So pretty._

**_I’m not_ ** _._

_You are.  Always._

The younger never understands why the older boy says such things.  There’s nothing pretty about him.  He’s bruised, broken, angry, grumpy.  He’s malnourished and bony with dark circles under his eyes that only insurance salesmen named Phil, or Gil, or Hal should have.

“That’s ridiculous, Levi.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Eren doesn’t bother disagreeing with him.  He only tries to tun his attention away from those self-deprecating thoughts, teasing the raven with thoughts of kisses along his throat.  Levi always likes those.

“Nnn…”

_Good?_

**_It’s good._ **

_So pretty._

Levi doesn’t argue with him this time.  He’s too busy shifting where he sits, pants growing tight in his groin.  It never takes long for Eren to get him worked up this way.  Even so, he refrains from touching himself yet, hands firmly planted against Eren’s mattress.  It’s not his own hand that he wants.  Not yet.

His mouth drops open when the brunette sends him filthy images of himself kneeling between the younger’s legs, sucking him off.  It’s something they’ve talked about, something Levi wants, just like he wants many things.  It’s not possible yet, but he still hopes it will be eventually.

_Show me, Levi._

**_You first._ **

“Ok,” Eren says aloud.  Sometimes Levi is willing to unzip first, sometimes his reticence shows.  Eren doesn’t mind either way, as he’s brazen enough for the both of them.

It takes but a moment for the taller boy to open up his pants and shimmy them down enough to pull himself out.  He doesn’t bother to check if Levi is watching.  He knows he is.  He can feel the raven’s attention buzzing in his brain.

_Do you like it?_

**_You know I do._ **

_I like it when you watch me._

It’s Eren’s turn to sigh, his hand pumping his length a few times before he opens his eyes to reach for the lotion by his bedside.  Levi’s already got it in his hand, offering it to the other boy, a blush high on his cheeks.  The brunette notes that his companion has chosen to shuck off his pants entirely.  His boxer briefs remain, but he hasn’t freed himself yet.

_Don’t be shy._

The elder grins, squirting some lotion into his palm before closing his hand around himself.  His hisses at the cold of it, but it’s a sensation he’s always enjoyed.  He also enjoys the slick sound of his hand moving over his cock.  Something about it is wholly arousing.  Levi obviously agrees, his palm rolling over his own crotch as he debates about how to proceed.

Levi’s like this sometimes, taking more time than usual to settle into the groove of things.  It takes him falling into a certain headspace.  Sometimes finds it immediately, while others, like now, he has to be coaxed.  Eren has gotten good at coaxing.

_Look at what you’re doing to me.  Look, Levi._

The younger whines, doing as he’s told, the heel of his hand grinding against his own dick.

“It’s alright.  No one can hurt you here.  You know I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

**_Promise?_ **

_I promise._

Levi feels that push against his consciousness, so familiar now.  He feels Eren’s warmth envelop him.  It’s almost like they’re touching and it almost, almost feels like home.

**_Show me more._ **

Eren does.  He shows Levi being laid out on his sheets, his tongue warm on his neck, his hand secure around his lower back.  He shows him endless kisses and countless moments of breathlessness.  He shows him his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him until he shatters in his arms.

**_I want that._ **

“I want it, too.”

Their eyes have closed again, each one focusing on the sound of the other touching himself.  Levi’s more secretive, hunched over just the slightest bit, almost hiding.  It’s not a matter of shame, Eren knows.  It’s just a way Levi protects himself.  It’s only been three months, and even though they’re best friends, _boyfriends_ , there are some things that just can’t be overcome by loving hard enough.

Eren won’t stop loving him though.

The next time Eren opens his eyes he finds heavy lidded mirror grey staring at him.  Levi’s small mouth is hanging open as he pants, his breath shaky and shuddering.  He’s watching Eren’s face, searching for something.

“What?”

“I want to touch you.”

“I know.  You can, if you want.”

This is common between them, Levi wanting so desperately to touch and being unable.  But the invitation is always there, always open.

“I want to come,” is the next thing the raven says, his hand concentrating on the base of his cock.  He's the exact opposite of Eren, who likes to focus on the head.

“Me too.”

Emerald eyes watch as Levi’s hand moves faster, hips thrusting to meet the strokes of his fist.  Those same eyes widen as Levi leans closer to him.  And closer, and closer, and closer…until his forehead is just barely touching Eren’s shoulder.

The brunette doesn’t know what to do.  He’s nearly startled into stopping, but he knows that will make Levi pull away.  So he does the only thing he can think of.  He sends the raven every filthy, debauched, obscene visual he has, every depraved thought of what he wants to do with the other boy, until he unravels.

Levi is so lost in sensation, so lost in the idea of Eren touching him, kissing him, being inside of him, that it doesn’t even register his head is on the brunette’s shoulder.  He can only focus on images, on the promise that somehow, someday, they can do that together.

With a soft whine and a nearly imperceptible grunt, Levi comes across Eren’s thigh.  His release lands on the brunette’s jeans, his hip, soils Levi’s own hand, and Eren eases him through it.  Sweet images of their mouths pressed together, hands tangled in hair, bodies pressed so close there’s no space between them.

_Levi.  My Levi._

When the aftershocks have subsided and Levi gains his wits back, his eyes shoot open with the realization that his head is on Eren’s shoulder.  The brunette does his best to cover his hurt when the raven darts away from him, but Levi sees all the same.  How could he not?

“I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“For what?” Eren asks.  It’s an honest question.  Yes, it hurts that Levi reacts that way to touch, but he knows it’s not personal.  It has nothing to do with Eren at all.  And he certainly hopes that the younger boy isn’t behaving that way because he feels that touching him is _wrong_.  It could never be wrong.

“I’m sorry that I’m a freak.  And that I got spunk all over you.  Jesus fuck…”

_Calm down._

Levi immediately sags.  Eren had figured out early on that he responded more readily to instructions given within his mind than when they were offered verbally.  And, true to form, he sees the raven begin to breathe more evenly, feels the push against his mind, something akin to Levi crawling into his lap to snuggle.  But that presence doesn’t keep the brunette from noticing the way Levi won’t stop rubbing at his forehead.  There’s already a red mark forming where he’s scrubbing at himself.

“Go shower, Levi.”

“What?  No!  I just touched you!  It’s fine…I’m fine!  I can…”

Eren knows he’s not fine.  He’s panicking.  He’ll rub his skin raw if he doesn’t go wash.

“Go shower,” he repeats softly.  “You’re not fine.  You don’t have to save face with me.  Go make yourself feel better.  It’ll make me feel better.”

That was the truth, and Levi knew it.

“I’m sorry,” the younger whispers, tucking himself back into his underwear before blinking back his tears and scooting off the bed.

“Don’t be sorry, be you,” Eren smiles, doing the best he can to offer comfort.

Levi laughs, though it’s weak and watery, heading across the hall so he can wash up.  He’s showered at Eren’s often enough to know where everything is.  He also knows that Eren will be there waiting for him when he comes out, un-expectant and patient as ever.

Levi thinks the only time Eren exhibits any form of patience is with him.

* * *

As predicted, Eren is there waiting for him when Levi reappears.  The lotion has been put away, as have the unused tissues.  The brunette is laid out on his side, Levi’s customary space open and waiting for him.  The raven notes that he’s changed into his pajama pants and is shirtless.  Not that that’s a problem.  He likes shirtless Eren.

“You’re staring,” Eren notes, smugness lacing his tone.

“So what If I am?”

“I am quite striking.”

“Narcissist.”

“Get over here and share space with me,” the elder teases.

The raven does as requested, settling as close as he can without touching the other boy.  His hands are tucked against his chest, fists under his chin, soft, muted grey staring into endlessly grassy green.

“You didn’t finish, did you?”

“No.  But that’s not a big deal.”

“But I…”

“You touched me,” Eren interjects.

“Yeah, and then I had to go fucking wash,” the younger mutters

“But you _touched_ me.  You touched me and it lasted more than a minute.  Who cares if I didn’t get off?  Who cares that you had to go wash?  You…touched me,” Eren chokes out, trying to swallow down the tears that threaten to fall.

**_Please don’t cry._ **

_You touched me._

“I touched you,” Levi smiles and sniffs.  He extends one hand and lets it hover over Eren’s cheek.  He desperately wants to feel that caramel skin beneath his fingertips.  In the end, he curls them back into his fist and retreats.

“Don’t force it,” Eren says.  “If once is all you can do, even if it was an accident…I felt you.”

“How did I feel?”

Eren closes his eyes, offers a gentle telepathic nuzzle, and allows his mind to breathe into Levi’s.

_Beautiful.  Always beautiful._


	16. Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 prompt - Olfactophilia (scent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because of a mishap with my computer I got really discouraged with Kinktober and wasn't going to finish. I've decided instead to just cut out a couple prompts I'm not comfortable with writing and do what I can.
> 
> This takes place in canonverse, but with an 18 year old Eren and 35 year old Levi

Eren’s senses have never been particularly keen.  His hearing is average, his eyesight perhaps slightly above par, he enjoys sweet things but struggles with anything sour or spicy, he is highly tactile, but only where the captain is concerned.  And his sense of smell?  It’s never been anything to write home about.

At least it hadn’t been until he and the captain had started engaging in secret rendezvous’.  He’s memorized the many facets of Levi’s scent.  The lye soap from his early morning shower, the overlaying scent of jasmine blossoms from his private collection of oils.  Later in the day he smells musky, of salt and earth, from running drills in his gear.  The scent of tea is almost always on his breath, black in the morning and white at night.

Eren is fairly sure that, intimacy aside, his favorite part of sex with Levi is the way he smells.  He never believed that heat could have a smell until Levi had taken him to bed for the first time.  There was a spot in the crook of Levi’s neck, right in the hollow of his collarbone, where odor collected readily.  Eren had tucked his face there while trying to muffle his cries and all he could smell was Levi.  The skin there had been soft, and inviting, and it radiated a warmth that belonged solely to the raven.

He had fallen in love then.

And now?  Now he’s in Levi’s lap, legs wrapped around the captain’s pale waist, and he’s staring into eyes that are filled with a wolfish hunger.  The silver gaze is both devious and fond and it does something to Eren.  He tips his head downwards to press their foreheads together, taking in the scent of Levi’s shampoo as he does so.  When he sighs, it’s one of utter contentment.

“Feel good, brat?” Levi rumbles at him, hips rising in a sensual roll.

“Better than good,” Eren answers honestly, playing with the bristles of Levi’s undercut.

Eren’s huff of breath against his scalp makes Levi grin, his fingers lightly skimming over Eren’s ribs, teasing and playful.

“Are you trying to impersonate Mike, you little shit?”

“Hmm?” the brunette hums softly, nuzzling his nose against Levi’s temple.

“You keep sniffing me.”

Eren shivers, ears reddening as he bashfully admits, “I like the way you smell.”

He’s fully prepared for Levi to mock him, though the thought makes him deflate a little.  But the teasing and admonishment don’t come.  There is only the sensation of a gentle hand tangling in his hair, guiding his head down for a kiss.

“I like the way you smell, too,” Levi sighs against plush lips before kissing the younger more deeply.  He smiles when Eren squeaks and grinds down against him.

“You’re always telling me I stink,” the brunette counters, head tipping back so Levi can suck the sensitive skin of his throat.

“You frequently do.  That doesn’t mean I don’t like it.”

“You’re a strange man,” Eren says through a toothy smile.

“Maybe so, but how strange are you to love me?” the raven asks, placing a kiss to Eren’s chin before he rocks forward, placing Eren on his back.

“Loving you isn’t strange, Levi,” the shifter speaks seriously.  His eyes are soft and full of affection, gentle fingers stroking down the captain’s scarred and bruised back, trying to convey those same feelings.  He wants to press them into his flesh.  “I think it’s strange for people _not_ to love you.”

Levi huffs, pressing into Eren slowly, face nestled against his shoulder when he says, “Sentimental wretch.”

Eren doesn’t deny it.  He just wraps his legs around Levi’s waist and encourages him to go faster.

“No,” the elder refuses.

The younger whines, arching up against the strong form that pins him down.

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t smell enough like me, yet.”

“You want me to?” Eren bites at his lower lip as he asks, eyes bright.

“I want everybody to know that you’re mine,” comes the growled reply.  “Just mine.”

Eren is the one thing Levi has ever allowed himself.  His one sliver of happiness.  He’s earned it, and others need to know.

“Just yours,” the shifter swallows heavily before he flips them over so he can bury his face into that spot again, inhaling deeply.  He places a kiss behind Levi’s ear, traverses across his jaw, nips at his chin, and finally finds his mouth.  He’s fairly sure he could melt into his lover this way and he wouldn’t mind a bit.

“Eren…” Levi rumbles through gritted teeth.  He’s trying to hold himself back.

“Yeah,” Eren swallows again.  “Yeah, I know.”

That’s enough for Levi who arches upwards with a grunt, hands pressed to the thick muscle of Eren’s thighs.  His orgasm rolls over him and he gasps, twitching and then relaxing as Eren’s fingers tangle with his.  It is only when the adrenaline begins to subside that Levi realizes how still Eren is.

“You didn’t…”

“No.”

“Do you want me to…”

“No,” Eren says again, pressing his face against Levi’s neck harder.  The raven has gone soft inside him and he doesn’t care.  It’s contact he wants right now, not an orgasm.

“Why do you like it so much?” Levi asks him, fingers carding through sweaty hair.

“Because,” Eren sighs, “it’s proof that you’re alive.  You’re still here for me to touch, and taste, and love.”

“And you call me strange?” Levi teases.  Eren can hear he smile in his voice.

“Perhaps it is.  But you don’t mind it, do you?”

“Not one bit, brat.”

Eren rolls, pulling Levi along with him.  The raven slips free and he can feel the thick wetness of come coating his thighs, but he ignores it in favor of holding his beloved close.  He falls asleep with his head beneath Levi’s chin, his heartbeat in his ear, warm hands on his back, and the scent of love in his nose.

 


End file.
